Yes Master
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: Hellsing X INU Alucard seems to have found a new follower while on one of his missions. Intrigued he brought his new pet home, unsure of the consequences she will bring to him and his life. Who knew a devoted servant could be so...interesting. Alucard/Kag
1. Interesting

I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha

_**Story**_

Echoes were flowing throughout the dark forest, as leather met dirt. The powerful yet calm steps took its time in reaching its destination. For a place that was supposedly crawling with ghouls, he has not seen one yet. But the closer he got to his target, the more uneasy he felt. Something was pulling at his senses, and it did not feel friendly.

The sound of the hard boots stopped, just as groans and grunts were heard ahead. He smirked when he finally found what he was looking for. The 'disturbance' that was causing all of these ghouls to flock around this area. He reached into his jacket, and started to pull out his Casull, but stopped.

"Interesting…" He mumbled.

There were ghouls all around him, but they ignored his presence, only going towards a cave that was a few feet away from him. That was rather odd but another thing caught his attention. The ghouls were unable to go inside the cave. The moment they tried, they hit a barrier and instantly turned into ash. Soon all of the ghouls were gone, and he sighed, mostly from boredom. Oh well, maybe there is someone to play with inside?

He grinned in pleasure, just thinking of the idea. He'll find out where the ghouls were coming from later, right now, he was interested in this cave. So, he strolled forward and stood in front of the dark entrance. He resisted the urge to shiver as his senses went on overload, telling him of the danger that was to come if he went any further. He smirked. Danger is exactly what he was looking for. He pushed back his instincts, he walked into the cave. He was hit with a strong feeling of raw power, making his hair prickle and his spine tingle. He chuckled and continued deeper in the cave, finding the sensation to be quite amusing, for it made him feel ticklish.

After a few feet he was quickly consumed in darkness. This would be a problem for any normal person. But he is not exactly _normal_, for human standers at least. Darkness was his playground and he was very comfortable in it. After all, he was a creature of the night.

"Hmm…" His relaxing stroll through the dark cave quickly ended though, when he saw a faint glow in an opening in front of him.

He reached up, and rubbed the back of his neck as his hairs stood on edge again. He sighed as his body started to tremble with excitement, wondering what could cause such a wonderful reaction from him. He smirked in amusement, and walked through the opening. What he saw was not something he expected. He paused in his stride, his attention quickly narrowed unto a strange glowing thing in front of him.

It was a huge crystal, which barley towered over him in size. It was stationed in the middle of the large room. For some reason he felt calm, as he looked upon its white surface. This is what killed the ghouls? He felt slightly disappointed there wasn't something more-- He paused in his thoughts, getting a closer view of the gem. He's eyes widened slightly from surprise. There was a woman, encaged inside. He quickly recovered, and smirked while strolling up to the, now, interesting stone.

"What do we have here…?" He mumbled, standing directly in front of the crystal. He paused, getting a good look at the woman.

It was hard to tell, because the crystal resembled more like ice, not very transparent. He placed his hand underneath his chin and sighed. He couldn't see much, just from her chest up, but what he could see he found quite entertaining. Her eyes were closed, and a small tear trail down her cheek, yet it was frozen in place. The picture looked rather surreal. Not to often does he see this kind of depressing image, and he wasn't the direct cause of it.

"Hmm…" He felt intrigued by this woman, though he didn't know why. She looked so… innocent-- Made him want to feed upon her till there was not a drop of blood left in her body-- "Yes." He smirked, licking his lips. What a wonderful meal he could get from this. To bad she's dead. "What a shame…" He reaching up with his gloved hand, he touched the crystal's surface, feeling disappointed.

The crystal cracked under his touch, and he immediately pulled his hand away, surprised by the sudden reaction. His eyes narrowed at the crack in the hard stone. He watched as it quickly expanded, and snaked its way up the gem, splitting it in two. He took several steps back, not wanting to be in its path when it came crashing down-- He was surprised, yet again, when it did not fall, but instead burst into tiny particles. He smirked as a wave of tingles washed over him. Ah, what a wonderful feeling.

He looked though the small specks of ice and found the woman standing, while staring him down with her deep blue orbs. His grin only grew in size. So she's not dead… yet. She slowly walked up to him and kneeled in front of him, respectfully. Interesting…

"What is your bidding, My Master?" She spoke.

He chuckled in amusement. How very interesting indeed…


	2. His Pet

Alucard stared at the woman, unsure of what to do with the new circumstances. He could feed on her like he planned, or...

He could keep this new pet for entertainment purposes. He smirked at the woman, yet she could not see it for she still had her head hung low, kneeling before him. There was a calm silence between them as he thought about his choices. Why was she still kneeling? It's been several minutes yet she has not moved-- A grin appeared on his face, knowing why. She is waiting for him to give the order to stand.

"Hmm..." This fact intrigued him.

She was indeed very good at being a servant, if she already knows how to wait for his orders to this extent. If he is correct, she will wait for orders to do anything, be it talking or any kind of moment. He was surprised to find a follower this day in age, let alone someone like her. She only met him for a few minutes yet she has already kneeled before him and will not stand till he says so. He could leave her here, not saying anything, and when he returns-- He smirked-- _If _he returns, she will still be kneeling. This strong loyalty is very rare, yet most would believe this type of servitude too controlling. Maybe he should keep her after all? She has already proven to be quite entertaining and she hasn't even spoken but a few words.

Then again, he has to do something to test this loyalty of hers. Just keeling before him and not moving isn't much of a test. But to test her, he has to keep her alive for a bit longer-- and if he has to keep her alive, that means he cannot feed on her-- He resisted the urge to chuckle. Besides, not like _she _will allow him to drink her dry. She has proven to be the disturbance that has attracted some unwanted attention from a vampire. He was ordered to bring the cause back unharmed, yet she probably wasn't expecting the cause to be a living, breathing, person. He smirked, yet another reason to keep the young woman alive-- Just to see the fire in her eyes when she realizes he allowed a pet to follow him home...

"Stand." He finally spoke.

She stood. He noticed her movements were very fluent. She kept her blue orbs focused on his chest. Not looking into his eyes, another good example of her skills. How long has she done this? He wondered. One of his fangs poked out of his pale lips as he grinned. He then turned around and calmly strolled away, without saying a word_._

He took two steps, before he heard her own soft footfalls behind him. Excellent. He didn't order her to follow him, she did so without him needing to. She knows exactly what she is doing. Hmmm... Maybe he is over exaggerating? A test is in order.

He gave his wrist a small flick and her steps instantly quickened till she was walking by his side. His grin grew. A+ so far.

They were quickly enclosed in the familiar darkness that accompanied the lonely corridor. He was not surprised by this, but he was surprised that she could easily navigate her way in the darkness just as well as him. Time for another test then.

"Light." He commanded. Of course, this was something she is unable to do. She was human and they needed torches, for a fire, to light the way. There was no such thing in this cave--

A small pink glow caught his attention, stopping his assumptions. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had her hand up and a small orb was resting on it. Its glow was bright, able to light the way through the dark cave. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, as his hairs prickling from the power. Interesting...

It's that power again. It practically makes his skin tingle and his instincts are screaming at him to run from it. Such an amazing feeling. He hasn't feel like this in such a long time. Danger brought such a trill to his old and dull veins. Yet he wondered why his body reacts to her power like this? He continued to look at her, while still walking out of the cave.

What was this power? He did not know the answer, yet he was not the type of person to ask such a thing. He was not so curious as to wonder about his servants. She did what he asked and that's all he really cared about. No need to get personal with her. Then again, he knew she was not human. No human could create such a power. Her not being human would explain her survival after she was frozen in that crystal-- Hmm... Why was she frozen in the first place? He held back a chuckle. Not that he cared, of course.

He continued to take small glances at her every now and then. He was starting to take notice of her appearance. He did not see much when she was in the crystal so now was as good of a time as any to check her out.

She had long raven hair that went to her lower back. Her eyes were a set of deep blue and she stood to his shoulders. She wore a white outfit that didn't seem to match anything he has seen this day and age. It was a loose cloth that resembled an old Greek dress that came down to her ankles, and a large slit ran up one side of her leg, giving her movement. Though he was surprised to see it hung to her body loosely, she kept her parts well bandaged. He supposed it was to keep away wandering eyes, or it could be something more. She could be a fighter and did not wish to worry about on lookers if her dressed moved. But he doubted it. She did not look like a fighter. Then again, some say he does not seem like a vampire, until he devoured them.

A light from ahead brought him out of his musings. They were now near the entrance. The moon's glow creped its way into the cave, lighting the exit point.

"That's enough." He told her. She withdrew her light and they walked out of the cave, into the dark forest.

He was not expecting a welcoming committee, but that makes no difference. He slowly scanned the area, counting the ghouls. He lost his place when a vampire stepped out of the mob and grinned at them. She was seductive looking and seemed trilled for some reason. He followed her line of vision and found her staring at his new pet. So she was her target after all--

"Master." She growled. He was surprised when his pet placed half her body in front of his own, in a protective manner, while staring the woman down. Him? Needing protection? He couldn't help but give a small chuckle, amused.

"You think you can defeat me?" She laughed at them.

He grinned, wishing to teach this woman a lesson on how to properly treat your elders. He reached into his jacket, about to pull out his Casull, when he stopped. He hasn't killed anything tonight... yet. He was itching for a fight but he has yet to give her a good test, worthy enough to show her loyalty. This would be a good opportunity to do so.

"Pet." He called to her.

"Yes Master?" She quickly replied. He smirked. He lowered his head, glancing at her over his glasses.

"What is your opinion on the situation?"

"They are a threat to my master and so must be eliminated." She stated. "But I will only do so if my master wishes it." She paused. "I will do as my master commands, but his safety and well-being is my top priority."

"Hmmm..." He contemplated the situation.

If they attacked without warning she would no doubt defended him without needing his permission, but they have not attacked yet. So she is left at a stand still until they either attack or he orders her to kill them. He wondered what kind of tactics she used, and if she was a good fighter. Then again...

He decided, and continued to pulled out his Casull, smirking. He has not had killed anything tonight, and that was unlike him. The vampire hissed at him and his grin only grew.

"I'll take her, you finish the rest."

"As you wish, My Master." She moved, standing beside him once more, out of his way.

"You think you can just act as if I am some weakling!? I am one of the chosen by My Lord and I will--" A loud shot tore though the air, followed by a scream of pain.

"I do not like listening to others speak, if they have nothing interesting to say." He stated. The woman hissed at him, gripping the stump that was left of her arm.

"My Lord will avenge me! He will be furious and he will hunt you down and--"

"Quiet." He ordered, pulling the trigger. A crack whipped into the night air as his bullet hit its mark and she turned into dust.

"Excellent shot Master." His pet complimented him. He smirked and placed his weapon back into his jacket.

"I'll leave the rest to you." He told her. She bowed.

"Of course, Master." She disappeared and his eyes widened, surprised.

She's fast-- Gurgles and mindless bellows flowed into his sensitive ears. He focused his gaze back to the ghouls, only founding one standing, but not for long. It instantly burst into ash, and the debris fell to the grassy floor, joining its other comrades. A movement caught his attention and he glanced over, only to find her back in her original spot, at his side. He chuckled, looking at her over his orange tinted glasses, so she could see his crimson eyes.

"A++" He grinned at her accomplishment. She raised an eyebrow at his statement, not understanding. His grin only grew and he walked away from the area, his new pet trailing beside him.

* * *

"Alucard! Who is this!?" His master yell, furious.

"She is my pet." He stated. "She followed me home. Can I keep her?"

"What do you think?!" She asked.

"Yes?"

"No!" She objected, jamming her cigar into her ash tray. "What are you doing, bring a woman here, seriously!" She huffed. "What is her name? We must contact her family." She sighed and plopped down into her chair.

"I do not know." He confessed. It didn't even cross his mind to ask her.

"You said that she followed you here, yet you do not even know her name!?" She stood back up, and looked at his pet. "What is your name?" She asked her. The woman just stared at her, not speaking. "Your name, what is it?" She asked again.

"..." She gave him a glance and he smirked, understanding its meaning. She did not want to speak unless he told her she could.

"You may answer." He gave his consent.

"Kagome." She finally answered.

"Kagome?" She sat back in her chair and pulled out another cigar. "Where do you live?" The girl, now known as Kagome, gave him another glance and he chuckled.

"You may speak to anyone without needing my consent." He gave her the freedom of speech. He didn't feel like telling her it was okay to talk, every time someone spoke to her. He could practically see her give a sigh in relief and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master."

"Master?" Integra questioned. "What is she talking about?"

"I told you she was my pet." He repeated himself.

"She does not look like a fledgling." Integra waved out her match, while taking a puff of her newly lit cigar.

"She is following me of her own free will." He told her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"It seems she was the source of the disturbance." He informed her, knowing the conversation was going nowhere after that point.

"What?!" She stood back up in disbelief. He chuckled in amusement. At least she is getting her exercise. "Why were they flocking to her?" She questioned, mostly to herself. "I guessed it was because of a mystical artifact, or some nonsense. I did not expect it to be a girl."

"Well they were really 'flocking' around a cave, so I investigated and found her."

"What do you mean, 'around a cave'?"

"A barrier prevented them from entering."

"Yet it let you inside? Strange." She mumbled, taking a large inhale of her cigar. "Hmm..." She sighed, leaning back in her chair, deep in thought.

"So." There was a long pause and a sly grin played across his face. "Can I keep her?"

"Get the hell out of my office!!" She yelled at them.

He chuckled. Guess that's a 'yes'...


	3. Meeting New People

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hallway. Why does she always get the strange ones? She groaned and rubbed her face in frustration. But he did give her the freedom of movement, which seemed odd. She only had two other masters before him, yet he was the only one who knew what he was doing, when it came to the right commands and orders. Yet he has already given her speech and movement the very same day, or should she say night? He gave her both acts so she was practically able to move and say anything she pleased. Was he just trying to lure her into a false sense of security? She shook her head.

Why would he do so? He already controls her. He had no reason to. Then again, he had no reason to give her free will, on most accounts. She still was his servant, but during the day she could move around and do what she wanted while he was sleeping. He said so. That brings her back to the reason he was so strange. He is a vampire-- A Vampire!! She sighed. Oh well, they were chosen to be her master for a reason, she guessed. Hmm...

Now that she thinks about it, he was nice to her, even if he wouldn't fully admit it. He was interested in her, but it was not physical of course, all her masters were like that. Uninterested in her physical form. Yet he practically is allowing her to move and say anything she wants. That's not a typical thing for someone to do. Though, her last master did the exact same thing. Her first master--Well, he didn't really see the need to free her, since she had to stay by him 24/7 anyways. She was his bodyguard, so to speak.

Her other masters were regular guys who had no idea how to control someone like her. Then here comes this guy. He was a vampire. He was strong. He was a vampire. He was very skilled in guns. He was a vampire. He knew how to command her. He was a vampire. He slept during the day, because he was a _freakin'_ Vampire… and did she mention he was a VAMPIRE!?!?!

She groaned once more, while opening the large doors and going outside. Why was he chosen to be her next master? Someone like him-- It goes against all that's good and right with-- well, _everything_. He was part of _their _kind, her enemy, and yet here she was, serving under him. Yet she does not hate him. She thinks he is strange, and he is quite the character, but that was it. She might complain but it is mostly from confusion-- A low whistle caught her attention, breaking her thoughts.

"Hey baby, what's a fine woman like you doing in a place like this?"

She looked around and noticed she was near the training grounds. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when it only consisted of men, who were all staring at her like a piece of meat. What joy...

"I am just walking around and getting to know the place. This is now my home." She told them.

"Oh!" He sounded ecstatic. "So we are going to see you more often?!" He grinned. "It's good to see such a beautiful woman walking around the grounds. It's a nice change of scenery." He reached out and gently grabbed her chin, lifting her head up. "How about you and me go and get a bite to eat?"

She swatted his hand away and kicked him in the gut. He went flying and landed on a table full of raw material used for the training sessions. She cursed inside her head. That is going to add time to her sentence!! She groaned. As if it wasn't long enough already-- Maybe this whole freedom thing was a bad idea? She just ends up getting into trouble...

She sighed, not caring about the shocked stares being thrown at her by the men, and turned around, going back towards her master's chambers. Unexpectedly she was stopped by another man. She almost groaned again, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"That was some excellent work you did." He complimented her.

Not another one. She sighed. She was surprised he was so bold to try something after what she just did to the other guy. Though she must admit, the one she kicked a moment ago was a lot younger looking. This man was older and had a scar on his left cheek.

"I'm sorry if my men caused you any trouble Miss Kagome." He bowed apologizing. "I heard about you from Integra, but I had no idea you would be so strong." She sighed. So he is not hitting on her. Good. She didn't want to defend herself again. She might actually hurt him if she did. Then again, she doubted it. He might be old but he doesn't look weak. "Would you consider working for us?" He suggested.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr.--?"

"Commander Peter Fargason" He introduced himself.

"Fargason." She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry but I must decline your offer. I only take orders from My Master."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Kagome. You would have been an excellent addition to our team."

"Even if I had a choice, Fargason, I would have declined either way." Seeing his confusion she tried not to laugh. "I do not work well in teams you see..."

"Ah." He exclaimed. "I understand."

"Now if you'll excuse me..." She bowed and he accepted her quick departure by giving her a nod. She then left the experienced commander to do his work, and continued her way to her master's chambers like she had planed.

She sighed as images started flooding back, one right after another. The word 'team' brought so many lost memories. She hoped they would have stayed lost, but that was never the case with her past. It never goes away, not mater how many times she prays. She slowly opened the door, going back inside the large mansion.

She was not lying when she said she was not good with teams. Teamwork was never a good thing for her. She always just got in the way.

"Always…" She mumbled, while wandering the dark and lonely corridors.

Though she planned to go back to her master's chambers, she decided it would be best to wander a little longer. She did not feel like sitting around, waiting for her master to wake from his slumber once the sun set. Watching and waiting was something she had to do while she was clam, and in control of her emotions.

And her master was not the type of man who would calm her while she was under his watchful red orbs. She had to constantly stay alert, while at the same time be relaxed. Her mind had to be blocked, so he could not read her thoughts if he wanted to. He was a vampire after all, and a powerful one at that. She knew it the moment her body broke free from its imprisonment. But what she doesn't know was his abilities and skills, but just to be sure she counted mind reading as one of them.

She gave a soft laugh, and it echoed though the empty hallway. Yeah, listen to her. She knows a lot alright. His powerful, yet that gives her nothing solid to go on. For all she guessed he could: Possess bodies. Teleport. Use telekinesis. Transform. Control shadows. Pass though walls. Fly. Use Heat vision. Faster then a speeding bullet. Can leap tall building in a single bound-- Wait-- Wasn't that superman's abilities? When did she mix the two? She shrugged. Who cares? For all she knows he could actually do that and she was ready for it. Well, maybe not the whole 'Melt your brain with his glare' thing. Wait. Was that even on the list?

"Hmm…"

Who cares?! She was ready for that too!! Heaven forbid he could actually do it and she would be caught off guard with that attack, not expecting it. Oh, no. She gave an unladylike snort. She was ready for it now! That will show him! Humph! Try and see if he can melt her brain with his freaky glare now!

"Bring it on!" She yelled out loud.

"I am glad to see someone will be 'bringing it on'. We do need some excitement around here." A voice spoke behind her. She blushed and turned around, coming face to face with a tall, neatly dressed gentleman with a monocle. "Though I'm not so sure what that means exactly. You see, I'm not to 'hip' with the new language now a days." He confessed. "Though I am rather curious as to why you are shouting to yourself in this empty hallway…"

"Well, umm." She laughed nervously and blushed. "It just slipped, that's all."

"I see…"

"I uh--" She bowed. "I'm Kagome." She introduced herself. He chuckled.

"Walter C. Dornez, at your service." He gave her a small, polite bow as well. "I am Miss Integra's butler, so to speak."

"It's nice to meet you Walter." She smiled.

"Likewise Miss Kagome." He repeated her greeting. "I hear you have taken quite a shine to Lord Alucard and are willingly working for him." He brought up a small conversation. She blushed and turned her head, looking out the window.

"I have not 'taken a shine' to anyone. He woke me from my slumber, therefore I am obliged to be his servant until my sins have been atoned for." She stated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see. I am sorry I have thought otherwise." He quickly apologized.

"You have not offended me, do not worry about it." She said. "It will be dark soon." She noticed. "I must go back to my master. I have to be there when he awakens from his small nap, you see."

"I understand." He gave her another small bow. "I shall see you again, Miss Kagome."

"Looking forward to it." She waved goodbye to the nice man, and continued down the hallway, going towards her master's chambers once again.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the cold stone floor, leaning against the wall, just outside her master's chambers. It was once again morning and she seemed conflicted on what to do, now that he was resting.

Last night seemed strange. He left and ordered her to stay here while he went out alone. She didn't know why, but she didn't question him. He looked… different, and acted strangely. He kept saying things like 'This is a great night. A kind of night that makes me want to drink blood.' She was more confused then anything when he says such strange things. She could never fully understand him, and she wondered if she ever will.

Though she waited outside for his return, sitting in a tree. She did admit the full moon looked rather breathtaking. She did not have to wait too long for his return, but she also found out something she least expected.

Word was already spreading that a new vampire has joined our group. She was surprised and confused by this. He changed a human into a fledgling? She didn't really wish to believe it until her master appeared out of nowhere and admitted he did. She wasn't scared or even upset by this fact, just curious. She could never be mad at her master, he wasn't that bad of a guy, and she would _never_ fear someone like him. Yet she couldn't help but be curious as to why he did it. And so she asked.

He laughed at her, surprised by her sudden act of 'courage'. She has never spoken to him like that before, all she ever did was agree and call him master, nothing more. He believed that her curiosity was overpowering her consciousness. Then again, that was just a sign that she was a living thing, and all things get curious every now and then. He then smirked saying that was a good thing because if she was just 'a robot who had no free thought' then he would have found her to be dull and boring. But now, he said this fact made her interesting again. She then replied:

"_Glad to see you find me so intriguing, Master. I will try to live up to your expectations." _

What she said must have amused him for he couldn't stop smirking, allowing one of his sharp canines to show itself over his lips. He then said that he did not need a reason to change a person into a vampire. 'It was her choice.' Her? That meant it was a woman_. _

"_Are you not happy about his fact, pet? You now have a new playmate that you can converse with about womanly things. Then again, it would be a bad thing if she turned out to be attracted to you. After all, nearly every man in this organization finds you alluring."_ _She couldn't help but blush, and he laughed at her discomfort while fading away into the shadows._

A blush appeared on he cheeks as she leaned against the stone. She couldn't help it if all the men in their team were horny! It's not like she cast a spell on them or something. Believe it or not, she doesn't want to be surrounded by men every time she takes one step out of the basement. She sighed. How did he know about that anyway? She only leaves during the day. She rolled her eyes. He is Alucard after all. He knows everything.

Though she was curious to meet the new member of the team, she was unable to see her that night. She figured she needed her rest, and she'll see her some other time. She did feel happy by the fact there was another woman in the house, Integra not included. She could be a woman if she wanted to, but she angry all the time, and was so stressed, she was not the type of person to talk about warm and fuzzy things with. Maybe her master was correct? This might be a good chance to have a girl around who she can talk to and have fun with?

_Then again, it would be a bad thing if she turned out to be attracted to you. _

A blushed spread across her nose once again. Why did he have to go and say something like that?! She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Who knew a vampire could be so unpredictable?


	4. His Source of Entertainment

Kagome smiled as she gazed at the deep blue sky. Such a lovely day. The men have stopped pestering her-- For now-- And she felt like today would be a calm day. Nothing seemed to be going bad, and even she felt a sense of peace.

Though she was not happy to admit that she has not spoken to the new member of the crew yet, and it was daytime, so she cannot see her now. She sighed. It's too bad, she wished to see her, she really did, but every time she thought about it she felt nervous. In the end she was unable to gather enough courage to find the girl and introduce herself. It has been so long since she has talked to a woman, a _real _woman-- What if she forgot _how _to be a real woman!? She rolled her eyes. It hasn't been _that _long!

If that was not the cause of her nervousness, then what was? Maybe she did not wish to talk to a girl about fuzzy things? She was not very fuzzy anymore, not like she use to be, anyway.

She was surrounded by men every since she came back to Earth. All she can say is: 'Yes Master' this, or 'Right away Master' that. She was use to it by now, but it was starting to get under her skin by this point. Men ogling her. Her master's are complete nut jobs. Just the other night her master said the strangest things to her, just to see how she would react! All of this, yet she has no control over it!

She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. Maybe he was right for once. She does need some girl time. Then again, it's best not to get attached to the people around her. She is better off not making friends. She will just lose them in the end anyway, like always.

She groaned, wondering how she gets into this sort of mess. She shouldn't even be thinking things like this, yet here she is, doing something she doesn't really need to be doing. After all, she couldn't help it that her masters were strange, and the one she currently has now takes the cake. Men won't stop trying to feel her up, and she was a complete wreck because of the whole thing!

She resisted the urge to shout into the sky, willing to vent her rage onto the peaceful surroundings. Just when she thought this was such a lovely day too. Why did she have to go and turn it into a bad one? She gave a soft huff. This day couldn't possible get any worse-- Feeling a tug on her senses she rolled her eyes. She stands corrected. _He_ was calling her.

"Best not keep him waiting." She mumbled. Extending a small amount of her powers, she made a portal and quickly walked through it. She sighed. If only she had this power so long ago. Would have saved her a lot of trouble…

* * *

Alucard sighed as he slouched further into his chair. He twitched his hands while they were resting peacefully in his pockets. He shifted his feet as they sat unto the table that was stationed in front of him.

"Hmm…" He mumbled.

He lowered his head so that his hat blocked his face from the rest of the world, and he closed his eyes. Such a lovely day, too bad he can't enjoy it. He almost chuckled at his own thoughts. Not like he cared about daylight anyway. It was vastly overrated by the humans. He found darkness to be much more 'lovely' then anything the sun ever gave him.

Then again, his pet was able to bask in the sun while he can't. Not that he was _jealous_, or anything like that-- It's just that it _bothered _him that the sun made his eyes sting and his skin tingle if he ever got the chance to expose himself to it. Yet his pet was free to roam and do whatever she pleased, unharmed by the effects of the hellish light sphere in the sky. He snorted and removed his hat, placing it onto the table next to his feet. No, he was not jealous, not jealous at all…

That was another thing that has been on his mind. Was she even human? She walked in the sun, so she was not one of his kind, yet she had powers that he has never seen before. But he has been fighting these, so called, _freaks _lately. They were not his kind-- He huffed. Not by his standers, anyway-- but they were not human either. He hummed and took off his orange spectacles, placing them near his hat. Yet her powers made his skin tingle and his body shiver, not the kind of reaction he got from the freaks. If she was not one of them, then what was she?

"Hmm…" He sighed and put his hands back into his pocket.

She was a mystery, he gave her that. He did not know what she was, yet he was not curious enough to care. He shrugged, closing his eyes. Doesn't matter to him if she was Satan or God, she was still his servant and that is how he will treat her. Whether she is able to keep his interest or not is how he will value her worth. He smirked. And lately she has been proven to be worth much of his time.

She has loosened up to him, and does not simply say 'master' or agree to everything he says. She showed signs of curiosity by asking him about her new 'playmate', which surprised him at first, but he soon recovered and enjoyed her new found courage. He then started giving her small 'tests' to see what she would do or say.

He chuckled, remembering. They weren't much, but she took him literally when it came to his orders. He just gave her a few tasks, no harm. Though she did not seem to enjoy the jobs he assigned to her, _he_ found them quite hilarious. But his master did not seem to find it quite as funny when Kagome walked into her office, and started to clean it from top to bottom, wearing only a maid outfit… He chuckled. Maybe he was being a little too tough on her? He smirked. Nah.

"Pet." He called her. He needed some more entertainment.

He physically shivered as his body started to tingle from the raw power flowing into his room. What is this power? He grinned, enjoying the vibrant touches that moved around his frame. A spark clashed between his aura and a new threat that appeared in his room. A pinkish portal hit his own dark energy and he hissed in delight. Ah, what a wonderful feeling. He should call her more often if this is the outcome.

He watched with interest as she slowly walked out of the portal and it closed behind her, taking the shocking power with it.

"I am surprised to see you awake, master." She spoke first.

"I've had a lot on my mind." He stated.

"I see." She said nothing more, while she continued to take in his relaxed figure. "Was there something you need?" She asked. He grinned, his fang poking from underneath his lips.

"My boots." He stated, pointing towards his feet resting on the table.

"Your boots?" She sounded confused.

"Yes. My boots, take them off." He commanded. She took a deep breath and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"You and I both know that your clothes are physical manifestations, _Master_." She spoke the word 'master' with much bitterness.

"Are you refusing me?" He asked.

"I simply cannot comply with requests that I can't do." She confessed.

"That's too bad." He tried to sound disappointed, yet it was not to convincing since he was unable to remove his smirk. "And here I thought I was finally going to free myself from these reached boots."

"Sigh…" She purposely narrated her action, while sighing in disappointment. "Call me when you find something I can do that's _actually_ useful." She waved him off and went though her newly made portal, before it closed behind her.

He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, soothing its tingly sensation. He then slowly reached out and picked up his hat, before placing it back unto his head.

"Pet." He called to her once again. A grin was plastered onto his face as the portal reappeared and she stuck her head out of the entrance.

"Yes?"

"My hat." He stated, pointing to his head. "Remove it."

"Ugh!" She growled. His chest rumbled from his low, and slightly amused chuckle, as he watched her cheeks heat up with anger.

Feeling his hat slowly lift off of his head, his low chuckle turned into a deep and greatly pleased roar of laughter...


	5. Paladin Alexander Anderson

"Hello, could I interest you in a crumpet, _sir_?" She tried her best to make smile that didn't look fake. "I made them myself and I put all my _love_ into it!" She acted cheerful and the man seemed to be thinking it over.

"Sure." He reached out and grabbed one of the lovely rolls that she _really_ did make herself, and he walked away, going back towards the training area.

She sighed and fixed her short maid skirt, while feeling completely embarrassed and very uncomfortable. Damn vampire! Ugh, when she gets done with this she is _so~o_ going to purify his ass…

_Everyone __**loves**__ muffins. Why don't you just go and show them how much you __**love **__them as well?_

Wouldn't she just _love _to smack that smirk right off his pompous face!!

"Hello." She spoke to a man that was walking up to her. "Would you like a muffin? They are very soft. Made them myself." She gave him a nice smile, and tilted her head.

"Hmm…" He seemed to be considering it. "I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of one of your muffins."

"Why thank you--" Feeling a firm grip on her chest, she stopped her praise.

"Your right. They are soft…" He gave her a smirk and she growled. A loud clank sounded throughout the area, followed by a thud.

"Jerk!" She stomped her foot onto the ground, and then stormed off. Leaving the scattered bread and the man lying huddled painful on the floor, beside the sliver platter with a newly made indent…

* * *

She sighed as she walked though the dark hallway wearing her normal outfit. It was sun down and she was on her way back to his sleeping chambers, after doing that_ wonderful _order he assigned to her before he took his nap. Why does she have to do such ridiculous things?! She grumbled and placed her hand over her face. Why does he have to be so strange?! Why in the world does this happen to her?! Why--

"Oomph!" She hit a wall and stumbled back a few steps. Lowering her hand she looked at the offending object that would dare get in her way. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I was just leaving my room you see and--" After that point she got bored and stopped listening, instead she decided to get a good look at the girl.

She was rather short, but not extremely so. Short blond hair and blood red eyes-- Kind of reminds her of a certain vampire-- Her eyes widened.

"_You're_ the vampire?!" She questioned. The girls squeaked, shocked out of her random chattering.

"Yes...?" She sounded hesitant to answer.

"You're--" She paused. "Nothing like I imagined." She stated her disappointment. "Though you do have a nice chest." She bluntly stated.

"Umm... I guess..." The woman blushed and looked at her chest. Kagome looked down at her own bandaged chest, feeling... jealous.

"Must be nice to carry around huge watermelons all day..." Without thinking she reached up and touched the girl's chest. "Wow they are so... squishy."

"Uhh...." The girl was blushing madly and was extremely confused, unsure what to do. "T-thank you?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Where are my manners...?" She smiled and the girl sighed in relief. "My name is Kagome." She introduced herself, still attached firmly to the girls... melons.

"Seras Victoria...?" Seras replied. She could see a sweatdrop roll down the girls head.

"Nice to finally meet you!" She gave her a bright smile and Seras laughed nervously.

"Do you think you could let go of my chest now?" She requested.

"Hmm..." Unconsciously she moved her hand around in a circle, considering her request. "I don't know. I have never seen boobs so big. It's a lovely experience..." Suddenly a deep chuckle filled the room.

"I would have never imagined such a tantalizing image would happen once I allowed you two to meet. Should have let you two bump into each other sooner..." Her master materialized though the shadows and appeared beside them.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed, surprised. A deep red stain appeared across her cheeks. Kagome gave him a small nod in greeting, unfazed, and calmly removed her hand from the girl's enlarged feminine regions.

"Ah..." He smirked and raised his hand, pointing it towards Seras. "Put it back... I was enjoying myself."

"Yes Master." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand back unto the embarrassed vampiress.

"Master? Are you his fledgling too?" After ignoring the embarrassment she was able to find her voice.

"No, just his servant--"

"Now move your hand in a circular motion-- Hmm... yes. Large circles..." He smirked. "Now slower and put more feeling into it." He placed his hand underneath his chin, his fang poking out of his lips in amusement. "Both hands-- yes... Now give me a small moan..." Kagome sighed.

"Mmm..?"

"That was more of a confused groan. Try again, with more emotion." He directed. "Now kiss her."

"Master!" Seras objected. "What are you doing?!"

"I am entertaining myself?"

"Don't I have a say in it?" She questioned.

"No...?" An amused gleam sparkled in his blood red orbs. "Pet, why have you not kissed her yet?"

"Mmph..." She pointed to Seras's hand which was practically engulfing her face, pushing her away.

"That's no excuse." He sounded disappointed.

"Master, seriously, I am not going to kiss her!"

"Aww..." He wined, though he sounded more amused then sad. "That's too bad..." His smirk grew. "I guess I'll just have to try again next time." He warned, and faded into the shadows, out of sight. His chuckle echoed down the dark and lonely corridor.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when Seras removed her hand, taking a big gulp of air. She sighed and removed her hands from the woman's chest. Looking up, her eyes meet the deep red orbs of the embarrassed woman in front of her. "So..." She smiled. "Want to talk about girly things?"

* * *

Alucard scanned the book. His blood red orbs whizzed by the ink covered paper, taking in the words. He shifted in his spot and turned the page. His eyes narrowed on a picture and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Maka Mezurahii." He whispered the name underneath the photo. "Found in the dense regions of Asia, on the highest peaks. Is said to be extinct after 1700 do to natural habitat development and changing temperatures beyond the specific standers for its survival." He grinned. "Hmm, Interesting..." He shifted in his spot. "Oh well." He sighed.

He was now bored. Reading wasn't really the best way to amuse himself, yet he knew something that could entertain him...

"Pet" He called her. He shivered as a raw power flooded his senses.

"Is there something you need, Master?" She appeared out of the portal and stepped into his room.

"Hmm..." He thought about his answer. "I would like some wine."

"Any kind in particular?"

"Walter knows the kind I like."

"Why didn't you just tell him instead of having me to go?"

"Why would I do that, when I have you to do it for me?" He smirked.

"Yes Master..." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, willing the tingles to leave his body. He would never tell her, but he enjoyed her powers, and the reactions they invoked to his body. Wonder how long it will take before she realizes this fact? He shrugged. Doesn't mater, she will continue to appear by his side when he calls no mater what. He sighed and closed his eyes. Reaching up he ran his gloved hand through his hair.

How long will this last? He wondered. Probably till she dies, was his best answer. When is that? Does she not age? Maybe she does but it's very slowly. Hmm-- This just makes him question about the time she spent encased within that crystal. How long did she wait? Will she really stay with him till he frees her? Maybe there is a reason she is doing this? No one would willingly do these things unless there is something else to it. He sighed.

Oh well. Doesn't matter to him. He will get to it when the time comes, for now, he will just continue to pull her along. She is really great entertainment for him. These long and dull years have not been so kind as to find any source of amusement for him, other then her. Then again, there was those _freaks _that has been spawning in the area. Maybe that is a sign that something big is about to happen and he might see some more action? He hopes so-- A raw power clashed against his own energy and he smirked. That was fast.

"Here you are master." He heard her place the bottle on the table beside him. "Is there anything else you desire?" She asked. A sly grin crept unto his face. He cracked open his eyes and looked at her.

"I would like a flower." He sated.

"You want me to pick you a flower?" She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Yes." He raised the opened book, which was sitting on his lap, and turned it towards her. "This one." He pointed at the picture.

He chuckled as he watched the blood drain from her face, and the look of sheer horror and dread escaped her deep blue orbs. Ah, he liked that expression. He liked it a **lot**...

* * *

"Hmm…" The vampire sighed, while walking down the darkened hallway.

It has been several days and she has not returned yet-- He chuckled. This fact just shows her dedication and it amuses him even more! A fang poked out of his lips as his grin grew. When she gets back he was going to make her clean the whole mansion, top to bottom, to show just how much he appreciates her efforts…

He paused in his stride and his grin turned sour.

"_What the hell are you doing police girl?" _He questioned her actions by using telepathic communications.

"_Master? I'm sorry but…" _Her voice faded, sounding unsure.

"_If you don't drink, you'll become weaker and weaker. How many times must I tell you this?" _He questioned as to why she flushed her blood down the toilet. _"Normally you should have physical strength well beyond that of humans, but look at you now."_

"_I think I understand, but I'm talking to you in my head. I feel like I'm becoming something not human." _

"Idiot…" He snorted.

"_Master…?"_

He gave her no reply…

* * *

He sighed, taking a small sip of his wine. Why does he have such a hard time understanding humans, and that police girl? They go beyond all normal logic and just do whatever. Not human? Of course she isn't human, she is a vampire now. A creature of the night. Though she is still a servant, one of the lowest types of vampires, she is still a vampire--The door to his chambers opened and he looked up, seeing Walter.

"Yes?"

"Miss Integra would like you to assist the humans and Miss Victoria." He told him.

"Ah…" He stood up and smirked. "Good. I was starting to get a little bored." He walked into the shadows, disappearing from the butler's sight, and outside the area were the chaos is happening.

She can handle something like this by herself. For now he will just watch from the sidelines. He hasn't got to see her in action when there's more then one enemy. He raised his hand, blood pack held within. Placing the small stem next to his lips, and naturally started to drink. He sat down at the stairs just outside, enjoying the small show that was playing inside.

He whistled, impressed as he watched the target slaughter the guards. He sighed when their own organization got overpowered as well. They underestimated his fire power-- And here comes the ghouls…

"_Police girl!" _He called to her. _"When you aim, make sure to shoot through the heart or the head." _He gave her some advice.

"_Master!" _She sounded surprised to hear him.

"_They didn't become ghouls because they wanted to. There is no way to turn them back into humans once they've become like this_." He squashed the half empty blood pack within his hand. _"The only way to help them is to shoot and kill them quickly! Don't hesitate!"_

"_Yes sir… My Master!" _She hit her mark, killing the ghouls.

He smirked. That's it-- He growled when he saw her commander take a cheap attack from the back, by a sword. He hissed when the police girl got hit too, in the neck. Damn…

He quickly called upon his powers and oozed out of the shadows, behind the targeted vampire.

"- of God! I am the instrument that delivers the punishment of Heaven!" He arrived just in time it seems…

He watched as the blond man pointed a bayonet at his target and started to run at him. Not if he has a say in it-- He smirked and stabbed the target in the chest with his hand. He screamed in pain but instantly turned into dust.

"What?!" He man sounded surprised.

"You shouldn't be here accursed priest!" His smirk grew, showing off his pearly fangs.

"Master…" Seras whispered weakly.

"Don't talk police girl. Your body is weak." He told her to be still.

"So you're the monster who's being kept by the Hellsing family?" The priest smirked, amused.

"Iscariot Organization…"

"We have destroyed monsters like you long before the Hellsing family ever existed." He raised his hands and placed the blades into a cross-shaped position.

Suddenly hundreds of scrolls started flying around him and were pinned to the wall by knives, covering the whole hallway. The building started to shake and he clinched his jaw in frustration, feeling the effects of his magic being sealed.

"You defiled this place." He objected.

"I purified it so the dirty monster couldn't use his cheap magic!" He gave a maniacal laughter and placed his blades back into the cross-shaped form he was so fond of using. "Our mission is to exterminate fools who go against our God. We will crush everything, down to their last pieces of flesh! Amen!" He gave a nice speech.

"You don't know your place. You're only human." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Casull, pointing it at his new enemy.

The air was tense with anticipation as they stared each other down, waiting for the other to move. He watched as the priest grinned and made the first attack, launching towards him. He quickly dogged his first slash, but it was soon followed by several combo attack consisted with stabs and slashes. He's fast for a human…

He ducked and spun around, but the enemy saw his move and stabbed him in the stomach just as he aimed his gun at his head. Feeling a hiss of pain, like being jabbed by thousands of needles, he smirked, impressed.

"A blessed blade…" Though he had his gun pressed against the priest's skull, the man laughed at him. "With this bullet made for vampires, go to Hell Father." With that said he pulled the trigger, and the priest went flying backwards, landing on his back, unmoving.

He snorted and turned around, walking towards the police girl. He reached down and pulled out the blade, that was lodged into his stomach.

"I hate being cut by these things." He discarded the blade, throwing it unto the cold floor. "They can actually hurt us."

Seras slowly reached for him, from her position on the floor, and he bent down, extending his hand for her to take. Suddenly she gasped and he cursed inside his head, feeling a presence behind him. He turned around just as a blade flew towards him. He growled, unable to dodge the sneak attack, but he blinked in surprise when nothing happened.

He smirked seeing a familiar face. She had stopped the blade by getting between them, and had her arm raised, blocking the attack, yet it did not look like she was cut by the cursed sword.

"Sorry. Have I interrupted something?" She spoke causally.

She gently moved the blade away with her hand and strolled towards him. He resisted the urge to chuckle when he saw the shocked look upon the priest face, as he stared at the sword held within his hand. Though something was not right. He was sensing something that felt dangerous. His eyes narrowed at the blade that was giving off the raw aura. It started to glow white.

"My blade…" He whispered, shocked. "Why is it…?"

"Knight of the Church, Paladin Alexander Anderson!" The familiar voice of his master called out to his enemy, interrupting the scene. So that's his name? He'll have to remember that…

Everyone looked towards the voice, and there stood his master, standing strong, carrying her favorite weapons and armor.

"No one can stop the proxy of God in this country." Anderson spoke.

"That's enough! Your mission has already become impossible to carry out due to the termination of Enrico Stivaletti." She took several steps towards him.

"Subduing vampires. That's always been our mission!"

"You've already exceeded your authority. Do you think you can get away with all of this?" She raised her hand, within it was a piece of paper. "A letter from the Archbishop." He looked surprised, and she threw the paper at him. It floated towards him and he caught it in midair and started to skim over the words. "It states that you must return to the Vatican immediately. Be thankful for the kindness of Her Majesty the Queen." He snorted and walked past her, leaving.

"I'm sure we will meet again, Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing." He then turned the corner of the hallway and left without so much as an objection. Hmm. A single piece of paper? _That _is what made him leave?

"The Hellsing family has no use for vampires bested by regenerators, Alucard!" She started to nag him.

"Humph!" He snorted.

"Nor does an incomplete vampire who doesn't know how to protect her own commander."

"I'm sorry…" Police girl apologized.

With that she turned and walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"Hmm…" He heard his pet sigh. He watched her as she reached her hand out to him. He raised and eyebrow at her. "Well…?" She questioned, moving her hand around. He smirked and extended his hand to humor her. She dropped something into his open palm and turned around, walking away.

He looked at his hand and his red orbs widened. He looked up just in time to see her create a portal, making his body shiver with its raw power, before she stepped inside. She looked over her shoulder, and into his eyes.

"Damn vampires…" She mumbled before the gateway closed behind her.

He chuckled at her spiteful attitude. He slowly raised the flower to his face, getting a good look at it. A fang poked out of his lips as he smirked, admiring its blood red petals as he gave it a small twirl.

"Hmm…"

* * *

_**NOTE:**_ Hey guys. I thought you would like to know that the flower was not real, I made it up. I wanted to put a note here saying that incase you was wondering. (lol)


	6. Valentine Brothers

He stood on the rooftop staring down at his target. He was positioned far beyond the sight of any regular human, but that was no problem for him. After all, he was a vampire. He smirked as he watched her pace back and forth inside her room, mumbling things to herself. She stopped and stood in front of the portrait hung on her wall. His red orbs focused on her long hair intently, wondering how she took such good care of it.

She stopped her pacing and sat in her chair, in front of her desk. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, showing her stress. Must be from the humans that were coming soon. He wondered: If she was this stressed now, how will she be when they arrive? She was strong, and he knew she will not openly show her emotion to them, yet it will be very nerve-racking for her.

"Integra…" He mumbled his master's name as he watched her take out her favorite cigar. She sighed and tried to calm down, leaning further into her chair. Even though she was stressed, he still found it enjoyable to stand here and watch her.

"I have seen you come here often and stare at her…" A soft voice spoke behind him.

"I did not know I was being spied upon." He knew who it was, so he did not turn around. Instead he chose to continue watching his master.

"You're the one to talk…" She mumbled. He heard her take a few steps till she was behind him. "I must keep an eye on my master at all times, but you on the other hand do not need to watch her so closely. You can use your magic, no need to be so personal about the matter." He smirked, knowing she was right.

"I find it more enjoyable to watch the real thing, not its mirror image. Sometimes I like to observe her with my own eyes." He continued to watch his target as she took several puffs of her cigar, while looking at her father's portrait. There was strong silence between them, until she shifted behind him.

"If I may be so bold…" She started to speak. "I believe you love her."

"That _is_ too bold…" He stated.

"Sorry Master…" She bowed and quickly called upon her portal, taking her exit, not wishing to upset him anymore.

After she left his jaw unconsciously tightened and he growled. Love?! Him?! Love is a foolish human emotion, and he is unable to feel such things. Why would she suspect such a thing?! He snorted, narrowing his eyes at the blonde female he was watching so closely just a few moments ago. The mere thought of the idea make his cold veins heat up.

"Hmm…" He mumbled, turning his head away.

Calling upon his powers he melted into the shadows, out of sight. What a ridiculous idea…

* * *

Alucard sighed as he stared at his glass of wine. He lazily twirled the red liquid around the glass while he rested his head on his free hand. They are so slow. Why haven't they gotten here yet?

"You seem on edge today, Master." His pet sounded concerned as she watched him fettled with the wine he made her get for him.

"It's quite dull when you have to wait for the enemy to make the first move."

"So you suspect they will attack today?"

"In a little while, yes."

"Shouldn't you warn Integra?"

"Doesn't matter. The out come will be the same whether I tell her or not."

"Wouldn't she be able to come up with a plan and save lives, rather then being victim to a sneak attack?" She gave her opinion.

"No. Everyone will die. But I will not telling her, because it will just upset her while she is waiting for them to arrive." She is already stressed enough, being in that Round Table Conference…

"Are my ears deceiving me or do I detect a hint of compassion?"

"No." He growled.

"Ah. Alright then." She smirked. "I must have been mistaken. I guess you are just a cold vampire after all…"

"Of course. My heart stopped beating a long time ago." He raised an eyebrow as he watched her shrug.

A shrug? That's strange. Was not expecting that kind of reaction. What is she up to? Using his magic, he peered into her mind. His eyes narrowed when he was immediately pushed away by some kind of barrier. How is she able to do such a thing? To say he was surprised was an understatement. He knew she could create portals but being able to block him was something in a whole different class.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He found himself questioning her.

"I am blocking you?" She sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"Magic?" She gave a small laugh when he growled.

"How powerful are you?"

"Strong enough to defeat _you_, master." She spoke of his demise with a bright smile upon her face. He snorted.

"If that's true, why not kill me and free yourself?" He questioned with a smirk.

"My Master's life is my top priority, even above my own. Besides, even if I could kill you, I would not be free. I'll just be assigned to another master, and who knows--" She shrugged. "He _might_ be worse then you."

"Worse then me?" He gave a chuckle. "I doubt that."

"Me too…" She mumbled. He grinned at her reply.

"You do not like the orders that I give you?"

"What do you think?"

"I found them quite amusing…"

"Sigh…" She rolled her eyes. "Compared to my other masters, you are by far the strangest." She told him.

"Other masters?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes. I had two others before you." She confessed.

"Anyone special?" He smirked, taking a sip of his wine.

"…" She did not say.

He paused, surprised by her silence. He looked at her again but found a small blush across her nose. His red orbs widened. No way… He placed his glass on his table and slowly got out of his chair, standing in front of her. This is interesting…

"There was some importance to your other masters?" He smirked, looking down at her from as she wiggled under his intense gaze. He enjoyed the expression and energy she was feeding him. Fear, nervousness, embarrassment. He licked his dried lips as he felt his blood rush though his body. She has _never_ shown such emotion in front of him before, it was rather exciting…

"Well, yes." She finally spoke. "They were nice, unlike _you_." She spat, glaring up at him. He chuckled and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up.

"Really…?" He did not try to hide his amusement. "Tell me more."

"Why should I tell you?" She questioned.

"Because I want to know the answer."

He lowered his body till their noses were almost touching. His fang poked out of his lips as he felt her body heat rise, and her heart beat faster. He licked his lips yet again as he stared at her bare neck. His eyes started to glaze over imaging how sweet her blood must taste…

"Master?" She questioned.

"Hmm…?" He mumbled.

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm food?" He chuckled at her words and let go of her chin.

"You do look delicious…" He told her. After all, he has always thought that, ever since he fist laid eyes on her in that crystal. Of course she is more enjoyable alive then dead… for now.

"Master!" She objected.

"It's a compliment…" He smirked, standing straight.

"I bet it is…" She mumbled, turning her head in a huff. His grin grew when he saw a small tint of pink spread across her nose…

The amusing scene was interrupted when he felt a dark presence burst its way into the mansion.

"Finally." He exclaimed. Took them long enough…

"They have arrived…" She also noticed the disturbance in the area.

"We shall wait in the Police Girl's room."

"Why?" She questioned.

"In the end, that is where they all will gather to discuss their plan of action." He started to ooze into the shadows.

"How do you know that?" He chuckled.

"The only one left alive will no doubt be Police Girl and Walter." He chuckled at her confused expression, but gave her no time to question, for he melted into the darkness and arrived in the Police Girl's room.

* * *

He yawned, shifting his feet as they rested on the table. Placing his hands in his pocket he slouched further into the chair and allowed his hat to cover his face. It has taken them longer to get here then he thought. Glancing around he saw a few people sitting around the room injured or worse. Feeling a surge of power behind him he raised an eyebrow. Looking over his shoulder he spotted his pet tending to the wounded. Her hands glowed white and he shivered as his body started to tingle. The human's body started to glow with the same power and his wounds magical healed. The human laughed in joy and hugged her. She blushed, but patted him on the back in congratulations nonetheless.

"It's alright." She reassured him. "I have to heal the others now so...?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, freeing her from his death hug. She gave a soft laugh at his blushing expression, and then moved onto the next human.

It's rather strange, seeing her healing people. She has that kind of power as well? It seems she has a lot of abilities that he doesn't know about yet. He smirked. What sort of trouble did he get himself into this time? He chuckled. Doesn't matter. He was enjoying himself and that is all that he cares about. Trouble is just an extra additive. Hearing a click he looked out of the corner of his eyes, and spotted Police Girl finally entering her room, with Commander Fargason in tow.

"Master?" She sounded confused to see him. She walked to her bed and placed the commander on to it. After his pet was done with the last man inside the room, she walked to the old coot and started to heal him as well. "What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked him.

"Just waiting."

"Waiting for the enemy? The enemy is on the first floor."

"My enemy is not like the one you just fought with."

"Is that so?" He smirked, feeling her heated glare unto his back.

"I'm surprised they bought so many ghouls inside." A new voice entered the room. He glanced at the door seeing Walter enter the room. "They completely controlled the first floor and the second floor is slowly succumbing." He informed them of the situation, though he already knew this fact.

"Where is Miss Integra?" Police Girl asked.

"Up there, on the third floor." He removed his hand from his pocket and pointed skyward.

"We have to rescue her!" She exclaimed.

"I'm on my way there now. Miss Police Girl, would you like to come with me?" Walter asked.

"Walter, 'The Angel of Death', I get to see that again?" He smirked, leaning back into his chair to get a good look at the old butler.

"An old man and a rookie. The two of us make a complete set." He said with a smirk of his own.

"The 'Angel of Death'?" Police girl mumbled.

"Miss Police Girl, please take your weapon with you." He reminded her of the new weapon he gave her the other night.

"Oh, that..." She sounded unsure and her energy reeked with nothing but dread. He chuckled and watched them as they quickly left the room. Hmm… This might actually turn out to be fun.

"Pet."

"I have been here the whole time, you don't have to call to me..."

"I know..." He smirked. He placed his feet on the floor and stood up. "Get my chair and table. Move them into the hallway." He commanded.

"What?" She objected. "Why in the world would you want me to do that?"

"I have to make a good first impression..."

"Ugh!" She growled.

"Are you refusing my order?"

"No, of course not, Master." She mumbled and sighed in frustration.

He laughed at her downhearted expression and licked his lips. Delicious...

* * *

He smirked and took a small sip of his wine. He twirled the liquid around as he waited inside the hallway for his opponent. His smirk grew as he remembered how much his pet hated him at that moment. It seems she is getting more and more bold with each job he forces her to do…

"When the enemy arrives what do you want me to do, Master?" She asked.

"Hmm…" He watched as the liquid move in circular motion, in a hypnotic way. "Why do you continue to call me Master?" He questioned. "Police Girl, and even myself do not use 'Master' all of the time." He took another sip. "Why not call me Alucard, like the other humans do?"

"The day that I call you by your name, is the day that I am free."

"I see…" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "That just means that I will be waiting for eternity before you do so…" Hinting that he was never going to free her.

"I guess so." She was not fazed by the idea of spending her entire life as his servant. This fact made a small frown appear on his face. He wanted sadness, or even anger, yet he got nothing.

"You are not upset by this?" He questioned.

"You are my master for a reason. If my fate is it spend the rest of my life on this planet as your servant, then I can not object to it."

"You just ruined my fun…" He sighed.

"Good…" She gave him a gloating smirk. He glared at her, and her smirk. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he chuckled.

"Pet."

"…Yes?" She sounded hesitant. He placed his glass back onto the table beside him and then pointed to his face.

"Kiss me." He commanded.

"What?!" She yelled. "Hell no!" She downright objected.

"But you were willing to kiss Police Girl." He reminded her. "Why am I different?"

"She was a girl."

"So?" He questioned, standing up. "Are you saying you rather kiss girls?" He easily towered over her smaller form as he stood in front of her.

"No. I am saying that I knew she would object and stop me because of that fact."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "So, you saying that you pretended to be loyal to my commands, because you knew it would not be fulfilled?"

"Yes." She did not deny it. His smirk grew, allowing his fang to poke out of is lips. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Kiss me." He ordered again.

"Sorry, but I refuse." She rejected him yet again.

"You are actually refusing my orders?" He was surprised by this.

"I told you before. My Master's life is my top priority. It goes above all other commands."

"Are you saying that if I kissed you, my life would be in danger?" He found her excuses to be rather amusing. "Why?" He smirked, pulling her face closer to his.

"I would zap you out of rage for stealing my first kiss!" She stated. "I can't control my powers when I get to upset." She confessed. He almost chuckled at the idea. So making her dress in a maid outfit and hand out muffins didn't upset her, but kissing him does?

"I see…" He let go of her chin and she sighed. "So you have not been kissed before?"

Her face turned blood red. He chuckled at the expression, before sitting back into his chair and crossing his legs. She is more interesting then he would have imagined-- A large explosion sounded ahead and he smirked.

"So he is finally here."

"What are your orders, My Master?" She went back to her calm domineer. He almost sighed, he liked the emotional pet more.

"Just stand there and watch. I can handle this myself."

"…As you wish."

"Good girl." He smirked when his enemy rounded the corner. "You're late. I got tired of waiting."

"I see. So you have? Then let's spark your interest." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his weapon. "I have been waiting a long time for this. The confrontation with the famous Alucard." He launched forward and materialized in front of him, pointing his weapon to his skull.

"You're pretty fast." He smirked, already had his own weapon out and was pointing it at his chest. Showing off his own impressive speed.

"If you think I'm like the other instants, you're mistaken. I'm going to be the first one to exceed you!"

He smirked, and they both pulled their triggers at the same time. The smirk was still plastered unto his face as his body slouched down his chair, hat falling off, and blood pouring out of his head wound. Though he was glad to see his enemy was not unharmed, as he lay on the floor a foot ahead of him, unmoving. To his excitement his pet did not come to his add, nor did she intervene in anyway, she did as she was told and stood back, watching. Does that mean she actually listened to him? No. It must mean she knows he is not in danger…

He rose up just in time to be shot in the head again by the, now, dual wielding vampire. He smirked from his lying position on his chair. He raised his arm and pulled the trigger. The enemy disappeared just as the bullet was about to hit him. He continued to empty his magazine, and his target continued to outrun the bullet, going further and further into the corridor. He pulled the trigger but quickly realized he already used up his ammo, and his enemy was unharmed. He gave a low whistle, showing he was impressed.

"Your reflexes are amazing." He complimented him.

"Didn't I tell you not to lump me in with those who came before me. I have all the abilities that you vampires have. Well, in fact I have more."

"How pleasant!" He spoke, rising out of his chair, his broken glasses falling unto the floor. "I haven't had this kind of thrill in ages. I will recognize you as a category A vampire." He should be proud.

"It can't be! He's got a bullet in his head!" He was shocked he was still standing. "No, this can't be real. There's no such thing as a perfect immortal."

"Control art restriction system released to second level. Situation A. Cromwell approval is in effect." He raised both his hands to his face and created a square with his fingers, only allowing his one glowing red eye to show. "Releasing power restriction for limited use until the target has been silenced."

"What?"

"Now, I'll show you how real vampires fight!" He called upon his powers and his eyes appeared all over his body. His from morphed into the shadows and he created his familiars.

His body collapsed and he put all his motion into his two headed dog familiar. He ran forward and extended his jaws going to bite his head off. He laughed as he watched his enemy's fearful expression, from the eyes inside of his familiar's mouth. He snapped his jaws shut but he dodged just in time.

He just continued to laugh, enjoying himself greatly. He pulled out his newly made Jackal and morphed his body so that his arm was sticking out of the dog's mouth. He laughed as his target started to run away from him in fear. He pulled the trigger and ripped his leg off.

The man started to hop on one leg, still trying to get away. He continued to laugh and shot off his other leg. He hit the stone floor with a sickening thud.

"What that hell are you!?" He questioned his power, while still crawling away from him.

"Oh, what's the matter?" He called back his humanoid body, yet it was covered in complete darkness as his magic still consumed him. The large eye on his chest blinked and he smirked. "You've only suffered the loss of your legs. Bring out your familiars! Transform your body! Regenerate your legs and stand up! Pick up your gun and fight back! The night has just begun. The real fun is about to begin." He felt his body heat up with excitement as he blood rushed though his veins. His limbs started to ache with his power and he wanted to fight off the steam! "Hurry!" He ordered him. "Hurry!" He hissed. "Hurry!" He grinned in pure joy, showing off his pearly fangs. "Hurry!! Hurry!! Hurry!! Hurry!!"

"**Monster**!" He yelled.

His eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat. After several long pauses he let out a large sigh of disappointment and called back the shadows of his magic, returning the corridor to its normal status once more. He stood in front of his enemy, in his regular form, and he started at his weak opponent in regret. And I thought he was something more…

"I see…" He whispered. "You…" He clinched his fist till his gloves groaned in agony. "You're just like the others." The foolish man pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at him, as if it would do any good. "As I suspected, you are an incapable and worthless being.

"Ahhh!!" He fired his gun until all that was left was the clicking sound of an empty magazine.

"You're dog food." Using just his arm he called upon his demonic servant once more. The sound of crunching, and painful screams of his enemy echoed throughout the whole corridor as it devoured his body, and soul. "Is that really all you had? Such a shame I had overestimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit." He stared at the only thing left of his enemy, a large pool of blood.

Slow and soft claps echoed down the calm hallway. He blinked in surprised and turned around, meeting his pet. Yes, he almost forgot she was still there. He watched as she gave him a small smile and laughed.

"Great job Master." She congratulated him. "But you seem sad that he wasn't what you thought he was." She sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe next time?" She tried to sound hopeful and cheer him up. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"You saw my power, yet you are not afraid of me?"

"I could never be afraid of you, Master." She gave a small laugh. His eyes widened at her words. But everyone fears him, except the Hellsing family. She looked down, as if remembering. " 'Monsters' who hide in the darkness, change shape, call upon demonic familiars. That sounds like an enemy I faced long ago…" She faced an A-class Vampire before? "Though your powers are similar in a way, are you completely different from him, Master. If you weren't, I probably would have to kill you." She gave him another smile and he chuckled.

He strolled up to her particularly cheerful form. Why was she so happy? He shrugged. He did not know, yet this fact made him feel better. Though he would never admit it, he liked it just as much as her fearful, angry, and embarrassed expressions. He smiled down at her, enjoying the fact that he easily towered over her form. He raised his hand patted her on the head in praise.

"Good girl." He laughed when she snorted and pushed his hand away.

"I'm not a dog." She objected.

"No, but you are my pet."


	7. Joining Him For A Drink

Alucard took another sip of his red wine, unsure of what he should do. Tonight wasn't a very interesting night. His master is busy making plans for all the fallen who died yesterday. Tomorrow she will bury them and have their wake. She seemed rather stressed by the fact that only a handful of her men are left alive.

No ghouls have attacked yet, that means he has not been busy lately. For now he must sit back and wait for his next orders, which wasn't very amusing for him. This kind of thing gets boring, and fast. He sighed and placed his glass on the small table beside his hat and orange spectacles. If only he had a source of entertainment he can call upon anytime he wished…

He smirked, a fang poked out of his lips.

"Pet." He called his favorite play thing. He shivered as her power entered his room and she stepped out of her familiar portal.

"Yes?" She replied, walking out of the opening, before it closed behind her.

"I am bored. Entertain me." He ordered.

"Umm…?" She seemed confused. "What do you wish for me to do? You want me to juggle or something?"

"You know how to juggle?"

"No." She confessed, and laughed. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as well. She knows jokes. Impressive. "I am not a clown, Master." She told him. "I do not know how to entertain others."

"I believe otherwise. You have proven yourself to be quite entertaining for me at times."

"Thank you?" She took that as a compliment. He smirked and motioned towards his bottle of wine.

"I have two glasses here, would you like to join me?" He invited her for a drink.

"I do enjoy tasting delicious things." She smiled.

"Seems we have something in common after all, Pet." He smirked. She glanced around the room and a small frown showed itself on her delicious looking form. His eyes narrowed at the sight. For some reason he did not like that expression.

"Though you have two glasses, you do not have two chairs, Master." She informed him of his lack of sitting accommodations.

"I see." He nodded his head in understanding. Of course, he already knew that.

"I shall get another chair." She was about to turn around, when he stopped her.

"That is not necessary." He told her. "You can sit on my lap." He offered her the best seat in the house.

"Ah, I see. So that is your plan, uh?" She laughed at his tactics and rolled her eyes. He chuckled at the humorous expression and uncrossed his legs.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" He patted his lap. "Will you join me, knowing that you must sit on my lap to enjoy this wonderfully aged wine?"

"Are you testing me?" She questioned.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Tempting me with such things like that." She sighed. "Though I do like great tasting things, I can not accept the conditions, if I must sit on your lap to enjoy it." She rejected his offer, like he knew she would.

"That's too bad." He tried to sound disappointed. "Now it seems I have to order you to do so…" His smirk grew.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustrations and covered her face with her hands in anger.

"After all, what better way to be entertained then to have you keep me company against your will?" He chuckled at her deflated expression. "Glad you see it my way."

She lowered her hands and sighed in defeat. If she was ordered to do so, she can not object, as long as his life isn't in danger. Even if this would make her feel uncomfortable and a little upset, it will not anger her enough to make her powers go out of control and threaten his life. What has she gotten herself into? She questioned her own luck for getting such a strange master, and slowly walked up to his seat.

She stood in front of him, and looked down at his form. His hands that were folded comfortably on his lap, moved till they were lazily spread out, and he gave an amused shrug.

"There will be no funny business. I promise." His smirk grew. She snorted at the comment, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly, and slowly sat down across his lap, leaning her back against the arm rest. Several quiet moments passed and she kept her eyes shut tight, waiting for the worst. His deep chuckle surrounded her frame and she cracked open one eye, finding herself staring into deep red. "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" His voice flowed past her ear and she couldn't help but blush.

"Well…" She turned her head away from him and he continued to laugh, amused.

"You're very light, you know that?" He complimented her. Her blush grew, earning another chuckle from the vampire. He reached up and gently took one of her raven locks and placed it under his lips. "Your scent is quite intoxicating as well." He spoke. "Wonder why I never noticed before…" He mumbled to himself. She huffed and pulled her hair away from his grasp.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything funny?" She glared at him.

"Your right…" He smirked. "Seems I have already broken my own rules, what a shame…" She couldn't help but growl at his calm attitude.

"What has gotten into you?" She questioned. "You're acting strange." She noticed. "More then usual anyway…"

"Well if you must know." He started to explain, lowering his body till he was whispering into her ear, as if it were a secret. "You said before that you have never been kissed, correct?"

"Yes…?" Her face got flushed with embarrassment. What does that have to do with anything--?

"That must mean you are a virgin." His tone was laced with pure amusement.

"Jerk!" She growled at him, her blush spreading across her ears and down her neck.

"Now, now. No need for name calling." He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "This is a wonderful thing." He smirked. "We should celebrate your celibacy with this delicious red wine!"

She blinked, slightly surprised to see his glass float towards his outreached hand, before he gently grabbed it and took a small slip. So he is telekinetic? She watched with amazement as the bottle of wine and her own glass floated towards her. The bottle tipped over and poured a small amount into the glass, before it sat back down unto the table. She smiled and reached out, grabbing the filled glass.

"Thank you." She placed the glass to her lips and took a small sample. She sighed in delight as the tangy liquid touched her tongue. It's delicious! She took another sip and her face got flushed with excitement as she enjoyed the wonderful taste that flooded her senses.

"I see that you like my taste." He smirked, taking another drink of his own glass.

"Yes. It's great." She smiled to herself, looking at the red liquid inside the glass.

"Maybe later we can get a bite to eat as well?" The tone in his words made her raise an eyebrow and glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. He licked his lips, staring at her bare neck intensely with his piercing red orbs. She squeaked and covered her neck with her free hand, trying to keep it away from his prying eyes.

"Master!" She objected.

"Yes?" He tried to sound innocent, a small smile played across his face.

"I'm not on the menu!" She growled.

"Why not?" He sounded disappointed. "You already know that I enjoy great tasting things. I would be more then happy to drink your pure blood." His fang poked out of his lips, showing his excitement. "You should be proud that someone like me would want to drink your blood." He gloated.

"I'm sorry but even if you ordered it, I can not let you bite me."

"This is the second time you have refused me." He seemed surprised.

"My powers are infused with my blood. I'm not sure what would happen if you drank it. It might kill you instantly." She sighed. "Your life is my first concern, so I cannot let you bite me because of this fact."

"I see…" He sighed and took another sip of his drink. "That's too bad." He closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair. She frowned, confused. He's not upset by this? Was this just a test? She glared at him, upset by the mere thought of it. "But I must confess. Your powers make me react in a special way…" He mumbled to himself.

"Special way?" She questioned, taking a drink of her wine.

He did not answer her. She sighed, trying to figure out what he meant. He could mean sexually, but she doubted it. He has not tried anything, and she has not felt that kind of intent in his actions. Hmm...

He is a vampire. That could mean his body reacts to her powers in that way. Her powers are pure, which is supposed to kill all evil and corrupt spirits in the world. This could make his body react out of instincts to her presence. Might be a safety measure to warn him of the danger. She sighed. But why didn't he mention this before? Maybe… he enjoys it? Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked at his resting form.

She wasn't sure but she did not put it past the strange vampire. He was different from any other person she has ever met before. Human or demon. Does he really enjoy it? She couldn't help but wonder. She glanced down at the glass held within his hand. She stared at his hand, as if waiting for it to move from its position on the arm rest. She flinched when he raised his glass and placed it onto his lips, taking a sip of his wine, before placing it back. She glanced at his face, making sure he wasn't looking, before she carefully reached out and touched the rim of his glass. Placing some of her powers into the small container, she allowed it to seep into the red liquid. She smiled as she watched it glow a faint pink before it returned to normal.

She pulled her hand away, and made sure he didn't catch her. She sighed when he still had his eyes closed. If he enjoys that, he will defiantly enjoy this. She giggled and took a small slip of her own drink. She watched closely as his hand rose up, and he placed the glass to his lips once again. He tilted the glass and the red liquid hit his lips.

She watched in surprise as the glass cracked and his eyes snapped open. She felt his whole body shiver underneath her. After a moment the shivering stopped and he gave a long and low whistle, showing that he was impressed. He sat up in his seat and he ran his free hand through his black hair, before rubbing the back of his neck. A large smirk was plastered unto his face.

"Glad you liked it." She smiled at him.

"So you spiked my drink?" He sounded amused by this, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Maybe." She laughed and placed her glass to her lips. He seemed to like that answer, for he gave a deep roar of laughter, before he took another drink of his tainted wine. She once again, felt his body shiver underneath her and he hissed in delight.

"Wonderful…" He mumbled. He raised his hand and patted her on the head in praise. "Good girl."

"For the last time. I am not a dog." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You should be more thankful when your master praises you for a good job. I don't do it often."

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He took another sip of his drink and sighed. "Though you cracked my glass, I will over look it." She grumbled in displeasure and he chuckled in amusement. "I thought you were the one who was looking out for my well being, yet here you are, spiking my drink with your powers, which by your words, can kill me."

"I have been around you long enough to know your limits, Master." She smiled.

"I see…" He hummed, thinking to himself.

She placed her cup to her lips and tipped the glass, but frowned when she realized it was empty. She lowered her glass and reached over to grab the bottle, but it quickly floated away from her touch. She looked at him and pouted. He chuckled at her childlike behavior.

"Allow me." He offered.

The bottle slowly floated towards her and she held out her glass. He tipped the bottle and poured the liquid into the container. After it was done she placed the full glass to her lips and happily drank. She smiled, still enjoying the wonderful taste the red liquid gave her.

Feeling eyes upon her she glanced over and saw her master looking at her with a sly grin on his face. He placed his own glass to his lips and drank his last sip as well. He placed his hand to the side. The bottle moved and started to pour more into the cup. When it was done it gently rested back onto the table, next to his hat.

"Tell me, Pet, do you feel tipsy yet?" He asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Master, but I cannot get drunk."

"Ah, so you are not human after all."

"Well, not really." She sighed and looked at the red liquid swirling within her glass. "I have this human form, but it does not age." She told him.

"How old are you?" He questioned, placing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

He frowned and clicked his tongue before placing the cup in front of her. She gave a small laugh at his displeased look before placing her finger unto the rim of the glass, sending a small amount of her power into the liquid. He nodded his head in thanks before taking a swig of the spiked drink.

"I'm not sure." She confessed. "I do not keep track of time, but I believe I was alive for a little over a century, before I was placed into that crystal."

"How long was you imprisoned?"

"I find it rather dull to keep track of dates, but by the look of this era, I guess I was trapped for a few hundred years." She always believed that if she was going to never age, why worry about what year it was. So she never paid much attention to it, not anymore, anyways.

"I see." He took anther drink of his wine. "How did you get there, anyway? You seem too strong to fall for a trap."

Her eyes drooped as she thought back. Her chest started to feel constricted and her body felt heavy. The grip on her glass unconsciously tightened and she sighed.

"Pet?" His voice seemed far away…

A large crash snapped her out of her daze and she gasped in surprise. She looked down and instantly noticed she broke her glass, sending shards and liquid all over her and her master.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-- I." She sighed and turned her head away. How could she do something like that?

"Hmm…" His deep chuckle made her blink in surprise.

He wasn't mad? She watched his own glass float out of his hand and land on the table beside us. He flicked his wrist and her blue orbs widened. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She watched in amazement as all the shards and even the liquid morphed back into place, as if someone pressed 'rewind' and it magically got put back together, like it never happened.

She slowly reached out and touched the floating glass, unsure of herself. Her master chuckled at her, and the newly fixed glass of wine floated closer to her. She raised her hand, and finally took the glass and examined it, stunned. Should she drink it? She thought about it, but then remembered the liquid fell on her, her master, and the floor. Her face turned pale and she placed the glass onto the table, suddenly not wishing to drink it anymore.

"Don't want it?" His voice was oozing amusement.

"Not really…" She placed her hands on her lap and turned her head away.

"After I went though all that trouble to piece it back together…"

"Umm… Thank you." She blushed, embarrassed that she forgot to thank him for his help. He chuckled, probably because he found her blushing entertaining, but then again, she has a hard time understanding him…

"You never did answer my question." He informed her.

"Uh?" She blinked, surprised. "What question?" Feeling her body tremble from his deep chuckle, she couldn't help but blush again.

"Why were you put in that crystal?"

"Oh…" She mumbled, feeling downhearted again. She looked at the floor and started fidgeting. She sighed and wiggled in his lap. She felt nervous as he watched her with his deep red orbs, taking in her every movement.

_I'm happy now, so I don't need you anymore, Kagome._

"My last Master…" She mumbled. "He …" Her chest felt tight and she unconsciously started to nibble her lower lip. "He was kind, and had nothing when I first met him. Such a gentle man, he had no idea what he wanted or how to command me. He always wanted the simple things like food." She smiled to herself, remembering. "We would go out and pickpocket people."

"_Kagome! You got more then me again!" He laughed, taking a bite out of an apple. "Where did you learn your skills at uh? You got to teach me some of those moves."_

"_Then I wouldn't be the one winning if I did that." She laughed as well._

"It was the only life he knew, so it was only natural that he wouldn't understand that I could give him more that that. Though I was a thief for doing such things, in the short memories I had with him, I was happy." Her eyes fogged over and her heart felt heavy. "He treated me more like a friend, then a servant." She flinched, feeling a pain in her chest. "But I guess all good things must come to an end, uh?" She gave a small laugh, trying to pass it off.

"_Hey, I think that girl is checking you out." She whispered to him._

"_What? Where?" He looked around, and she motioned towards a girl who was giggling with a group of her friend, while looking there way. "Wow she's pretty…" He flashed a goofy grin her way, and waved. The girl blushed and blew him a kiss. He stuttered and lost his balance, falling off of the railing and landed into the unlucky fruit bender blow. _

_He quickly popped out of the rubble and scratched his head in embarrassment. She grabbed her sides and started to cry, unable to control her laughter, until she too lost her balance and fell off the rail, landing on top of him with a loud crash._

"He fell in love with a woman. After that, he wished to change his life, to be with her. He got a real job, and asked her to marry him." Her vision started to get blurry and she closed her eyes. "At first it was just a request to keep my distance, so she would not find out. I obeyed, and at his request I found a cave to hide myself so she would not find me. I guess it was because he was afraid she would get jealous…" She gave a small huff. "He would visit everyday and talk to me…" Her voice got softer.

"_You wouldn't believe what happened today Kagome. The boss gave me double because I work harder then anyone else there!" He announced with joy._

"_That's great." She smiled._

"_They say I might even get a promotion if I keep up the good work!" _

"_Knowing you, you'll just get lazy and slack off." She laughed._

"_Yeah…" He scratched his head and joined in her laughter._

"Soon the visits became less and less. Days would go by but he would always return, saying sorry. But then days became months, and he never showed. I got worried so I went against his wishes, left the cave, and went to his house." She shivered, suddenly feeling cold. "Of course he was in no danger, he just had a son. That's all." She gave a small smile. "A son…" She whispered. "He had a son and a family. He was happy, and he had everything he wanted. I was no longer needed."

"_Kagome! What are you doing here?!" He sounded surprised to see her._

"_I was worried when you didn't show…"_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot about you…"_

A sharp pain hit her chest and she whimpered. She clinched her chest, as if to stop the pain, but it was not helping.

"_Y- You forgot about me?"_

"_Yeah. Josei had a son and I figured you would move on. You know, live your own life."_

"_I only live to serve you."_

"_I'm happy now, so don't need you anymore, Kagome. I thought you would have figured that out on your own!"_

"_Don't you understand!?" She growled. "You are my Master! I have no one else! My whole life is to obey you!" _

"_I don't want that! You're free! I free you! Now get out of here!!"_

"_I cannot be free! I must stay by your side until you grow old and die! Until then I am to follow your orders and obey your commands! I am not some pet you can free whenever you don't want me anymore, __**Master**__!!"_

"_I don't need you!!!" He yelled. "Get out of here!!! I don't ever want to see you again!!!" He pointed back in the direction of the cave._

"_Is that an order, Master?" She mumbled, her head hung low._

"_Yes!"_

"_As you wish…"_

Her heart felt constricted and her eyes started to sting with the unshed tears welding in her eyes. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to will the memory away.

"I did as he wished and made it so he could never see me again. I waited until my new master would appear and touch my enclosure to awaken me." Slowly the silent tears started to cascade down her cheeks. She lowered her head, not wanting him to see her like this. He probably thinks she is an idiot.

She felt him gently grip her chin, and she kept her eyes shut. He tilted her head up and she felt his hot breath on her neck. She gave a small whimper, but did not open her eyes. He is going to bite her? It doesn't matter. She doesn't feel like putting up a fight anymore. She nibbled on her lower lip in nervousness. If he was going to bite her, she wasn't going to stop him.

She continued to feel his breath against her neck and she shivered. Her heart started to beat faster and her face got flushed. Feeling something hot and wet touch her cheek she gasped, and her eyes snapped open. Her blush deepened when she realized he was licking her. His tongue trailed up her face and he stopped just below her eye.

"W-what are you--?" She questioned him.

"Your tears are very sweet." He told her, then stuck his tongue out and licked her cheek again.

"You're so weird…" Was all she could say, as she allowed him to taste her tears without so much as a fight. He chuckled.

"You're the one who seems to be enjoying it…"

"Shut up!" She growled. She gave him a glare, but it probably didn't seem very threatening since tears were still falling down her face.

"Mmm… So much fire in those eyes. You look very delicious like that."

"Can't you say anything nice for once!?" She questioned. Feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes again and sighed in defeat. A small sob escaped her lips.

"Hmm…" He turned her head, and licked the tears away from her other cheek. "He was a fool."

"W-what?" She whispered. Did she just hear right?

"Only a fool would give up something as delicious as you." She could feel his fangs press against her flesh as he smirked. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into deep red.

"Master…" She whispered in disbelief.

"Hmm…" He let go of her chin. "Seems you have stopped your weeping…" He noticed. "Too bad. I was enjoying the taste of your sweet tears." She blushed at his comment and he chuckled. Suddenly he stopped laughing and sighed. "She needs me for something." He mumbled. She blinked, confused. Who? Integra? His body started to disappear, molding into the shadows.

"Umm!" She suddenly spoke, trying to catch him before he left.

"Yes?" He smirked, looking down at her.

"T-Thank you…" She blushed and turned her head away. He smiled down at her and patted her head in praise.

"You are so amusing, My Pet…" He then disappeared into the shadows, and his deep chuckle echoed throughout the dark room.

She wiggled in the chair, feeling lonely without him. She felt her face heat up and she placed her hand over it, to try and cover the embarrassing emotion. Why did she think that?! She sighed and looked at the two red glasses sitting on the table. She placed her hand over one of her eyes. Why did she stop crying?

"_Only a fool would give up something as delicious as you." _

She smiled to herself, as a warm sensation flood her body. Why did his words, make her feel so happy?


	8. Captain Hook Vs Tinker Bell

Kagome sighed as she continued to chase her target on foot, while he used a car. Why do vampires always play unfair? Though she guessed, she too, was not playing fairly by even being there in the fist place. Everything was an unfair advantage for whatever team she was on, but the Hellsing organization doesn't seem to mind that.

After all, they had Alucard, and he was a strange advantage if she ever seen one. He was very powerful, and there are only a few who could actually hurt someone like him.

She shook herself out of her musings when Seras shot out the back wheel, and the car careened out of control and hit a street lamp. She jumped over the Armored-vehicle that Seras was in, and landed on top of the car's hood. She cursed when the target jumped out of the front window and into the subway, slipping out of her grasp.

"Seras!" She called to her partner. "I'll take the target. You stick with the humans so they don't get overrun while blocking the area!" They will need help with the ghouls, if the subway is too crowded.

"Right!" She agreed. They both ran down the stairs and into the dark corridor.

Why did _he_ want her to go on this chase? Seras seems capable enough to handle it on her own…

* * *

Alucard hummed while watching his master from within the shadows. He wasn't _technically_ bored, he enjoyed watching her-- to an extent. Standing here, waiting, while she looked at some art in a museum was not his idea of a good time.

The sun, even though he was hiding, made his skin tingle with its horrible light. He was no ordinary vampire, he could withstand the sun for a while without any serious damage to his physical form, but some of his energy gets drained rather quickly if he stays too long outside, and it doesn't feel very comfortable to say the least. So he tries to avoid it as much as he can.

Yet his master seemed troubled today. A letter was sent to her, an invite by Section XIII, she was surprised, and a little upset on the matter, but she decided to take up his offer anyway. So here he was hiding in the shadows, looking after his master incase something should happen. He doesn't mind this little outing, really, he needed some time to think anyway.

Lately, what happened the other day was starting to upset him. He couldn't get it out of his mind, and he didn't know why…

"_I am bored. Entertain me." He ordered._

"_You want me to juggle or something?"_

"_You know how to juggle?"_

"_No." She confessed, and laughed._

He resisted the urge to chuckle, just remembering it. To say he was impressed by her free attitude was an understatement. He was amused beyond words.

"_I have two glasses here, would you like to join me?" He invited her for a drink._

"_I do enjoy tasting delicious things." She smiled._

So did he… His fang poked out for underneath his pale lips, as he smirked. Yet when he suggested they get a bite to eat together, she objected that idea right away. He sighed. Though he could understand why she would not wish him to dine on her wonderfully sweet blood-- He shivered, just imaging what it would taste like. But she couldn't blame him, he hasn't had that kind of meal in a while, and he was starting to get thirsty…

He had to hold back all his urges the whole time she was with him that day. He couldn't stop glancing at her neck, her pulse beating her thick, juicy, pure blood, as it flowed through her veins. He unconsciously licked his dry lips.

But she said something about her blood being mixed with her powers, and if he drank it, it might kill him. He chuckled at the thought. The day _blood_ would kill a vampire, would be a cold day in hell. But she did not seem to be lying, and acted serious about it, so he had to wonder if she was telling the truth.

But he had to admit, her powers were something else. She used them to spike his drink, and it sent a feeling of pleasurable danger all though him, a feeling he hasn't experienced for a long time.

Of course he knew she wasn't human, but that didn't stop him from questioning her about it. She said she is in a human form, but it doesn't age. He smirked. That means she really will be his pet for eternity. The idea didn't bother him, he enjoyed her company a lot. She amused him greatly…

"_My last Master…" She mumbled. "He …" She started to nibble her lower lip._

His eyes narrowed and a low rumble started in his chest. She seemed so nervous, afraid to tell him about her past, but she did it anyway.

"_A son…" She whispered. "He had a son and a family. He was happy, and he had everything he wanted. I was no longer needed."_

The rumble grew, and he clinched his jaw in anger. He abandoned her like some dog--!

"_Good girl."_

"_I'm not a dog." She objected._

Though he supposed he wasn't any different-- His gloves groaned in persist as he curled his hands into a tight fist. He was not like him. He would never do such a thing to a loyal servant such as her.

_Silent tears started to cascade down her cheeks_

He sighed, his anger deflating as remembering the saddened look upon her face. He flinched as a small stab of pain hit his chest. He looked down, as if expecting to see something causing the pain. He snorted, not finding anything.

Damn woman. Happens every time he recalls those specific memories of that day. Her troubled expression caused many things to stir in him that he believed was long since dead. The sound of her whimpers and the smell of her tears made him feel compelled to help her. For some reason, he did not wish to see her like that. So, he helped her, and in the end he was satisfied, for her tears were the sweetest thing he has tasted in a long time. It pleasing his thirst for a short instant, and made him feel contented.

Has being around her made him soft? Or is there something more to it? He did not know, but he thought it would be best to keep his distance from his servant for now. She was distracting him, making his mind fogy, unable to concentrate on his goals. Especially since the other day. The image of her heartbroken spirit made him feel… different.

Even now, just thinking about it made his blood run hot and his body feel heavy. So he thought it would be best to send her on the mission with Seras, and away from him for the time being. Though she is not near him, she is still effecting his concentration, and that is not a good thing. Maybe-- Maybe it would be best to let her go? Before she causes him any serious problems he would soon regret--

"_I was no longer needed."_

Damn, then he would be just like him…

"However, if you insist on showing such disrespect to the Vatican Section XIII, we will not hesitate to wipe you, your Hellsing organization, and your vampire problem off the face of the Earth. Do you understand? You sad excuse for an English sow!?"

English sow? Did he just hear right? He just called his master a Sow-- He growled, stepping out of the shadows behind his master. Now is not a good time to piss him off…

"Sow?" He sighed. "No wonder Section XIII commands such respect. What strong language." He started to walk towards them. "To rule over the kingdom of the word. To make its peace and write it's laws. To be generous to the obedient, and merciless to all those who oppose." He stopped just behind his master. "2000 years, and nothing ever changes. You still act like the world is yours."

"Nosferatu Alucard…" He whispered. He smirked as he could easily see the human shaking in fear.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Maxwell." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Jackal. "Now, it's time to say goodbye…" He razed his gun over his master's shoulder and took aim. "How dare you call my Master a Sow." His grin widened. "I don't see how I can let you leave here alive." He tightened his hold on the trigger, going to release the bullet into the ungrateful man's skull, but then several beeps came in through the speakers in the museum.

"Captain Hook is moving to engage Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys."

"Maxwell, you!?" His Master growled.

"You better hurry Wendy." Maxwell gloated. He sighed and lowered his weapon. She huffed and quickly turned around, going towards the exit. Once his master left he started to speak again. "Captain Hook didn't come here just to kill Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys." He told him. "It seems that he has a personal matter in this, and he won't stop until he has the ability to fly, with the help of Tinker Bell of course." Realizing the meaning to his words, his eyes widened.

"Pet…" He whispered. He growled, his eyes narrowing in anger. "If she is harmed…" He raised his gun and fired. The bullet barely grazed the top of his head, taking off a few strands of hair. "Next time I won't miss…" He warned. He grinned in satisfaction when the pompous man started shaking in his boots, almost pissing himself.

He quickly turned and left, hoping his wasn't too late…

* * *

"Seras you have your orders." She growled, jumping over the blockade the human's made.

"Yes ma'am!" She ducked behind the blockade, gun in hand.

"Don't you think she should take some of the men?" Her superior asked her.

"No." Seras smiled. "Kagome can pretty much take care of everything." She proved her point by pointing towards the area where the woman went. The man turned and his eyes widened, watching every ghoul that stood in her way turn into dust just by the touch of her hand.

"I see…" He gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry!" She yelled behind her shoulder. "I'll leave some for you!" She laughed and turned the corner, going down the subway tracks.

"Gee, thanks." Seras sighed, and got into position, aiming for the ghouls waddling towards her.

Kagome hissed as she ran down the long railway. For some reason her speed has slowed lately. She sighed and took down another ghoul. And it has been taking more effort to defeat these weaklings then before-- She shrugged. Enemy must be getting stronger…

She smiled as she took down the last ghoul she could find. She continued going forward until she spotted a stopped train. She quickly jumped though the pried open door, going inside. She squinted, trying to see though the slightly darkened area inside the train. That's strange, she never use to have trouble seeing in the dark before--

She looked around, feeling a familiar energy surrounding the area. Ghouls were littered all around the room, along with affix pages of scripture stuck to the walls with knives.

"Ah, it's you." A voice spoke up. Her gaze narrowed unto a blonde man carrying two bayonets. The on in his right, she noticed, was glowing white.

"Hmm… I know you." She frowned, trying to remember. "Anderson, correct?"

"I am honored you remembered." He gave a small bow, while slowly walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She questioned. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the enemy of our enemies, but that doesn't mean we are friends." She pointed out.

"You are right." He chuckled at her observation. "Iscariot and Hellsing don't really see eye to eye on things."

"But you have taken care of the target, I can tell, but I'm not sure if I should be thankful, or attack you for it."

"Do not be so hasty." He stopped a few feet away from her. "I would like to ask you a few questions, before we start anything you would regret." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to ask?" She couldn't help that she was curious. He smirked and raised his right weapon, the glowing one.

"This weapon. How did you do this?" He asked.

"You use blessed blades, correct?" She asked.

"Yes…?"

"Well that's why." She shrugged.

"Hmm…"

"You're smart. I'm sure you already figured out an idea of why, but I guess I'll tell you." She sighed. "I touched the blade, and though I did it unconsciously, I put some of my holy powers into the blade, making it stronger." She shook her head at his stunned expression. "Anything else?"

"I knew it!" He laughed joyously. "You're--!! Why is someone like you working for Hellsing!?" He questioned.

"That vampire, you know, the one with the strange hat and weird sense of humor? He is My Master, and I don't mind working for him."

"This is conflicting now that I know this. I was going to try and convince you to work for us, but now that I found out you work under a vampire, I'm not sure if I can let you live." He raised his blades into a cross shape. "Then again, I'm not sure if god would forgive me if I killed you…" He seemed to be having a second thoughts. "How about I give you a choice? Come with me willingly so I won't have to take you by force?" He offered.

"Sorry. My loyalty is for my master and my master only." She stated. "I would rather die fighting, then come with you." She glared at him. He sighed in disappointment.

"I see. If you will not join us, then you are an obstacle in our goal." His eyes hardened. "May God forgive me and my sins, for what I am about to do. Amen." He then charged her.

She held up her hand just as the crossed blades came down on her. She easily caught both blades at the joining point, successfully stopping the attack over her head. She stared into the man's green eyes, a smirk played across her face. Something fell down, and landed on her nose. She blinked in surprise, before another drop fell. She looked up and her eyes widened with surprise. She quickly pushed him away with her inhuman strength, and backed up, get some distance. She raised her hand and stared at the large gash across her palm in sheer shock. How did he--!?

She didn't have long to question it, for he charged her again. She hissed at him and quickly ran out of the door, wishing to have more room. After she got a good distance away from the train, she turned around, facing her attacker. She growled in warning, but he did not listen and charged her once again. Knowing she couldn't block, she decided to dodge. After his first attack, he assaulted her with several combo moves. Though they were slow, compared to other things she faced in her lifetime, for some reason she was having a hard time dodging them.

She clinched her jaw in frustration. Can she not do anything to stop him?! She sighed. She cannot kill him. He is one of _his_ people, and it doesn't matter what she thinks. She cannot kill him, or else she would be breaking the code. Does that mean she is supposed to take this lying down!? She growled.

"Hell no!!" She jumped several feet back, getting her distance.

She called upon her powers, and a pink bow made of pure energy was created in her hand. She pulled back the string and an energy arrow apeared. She wasted no time in taking aim at the charging man, and let loose her attack. He dodged just in time, but it grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut across the tanned flesh. She hissed as she felt a huge amount of her energy drained from such a simple attack. What is wrong with her…?

She pulled back the string again, and jumped high into the air. A large seal appeared in front of the arrow head, along with a ball of light. When she released her attack the large ball separated into several attacks, homing in on her target.

He growled and tried his best to dodge. He rolled and dipped, jumped and flipped, though it wasn't the best acrobatic act she has seen, it was keeping him alive. She huffed and landed on the ground. The bow evaporated form her hand and she started to wobble, feeling dizzy. She steadied herself, and sighed once she got her balance. She looked up and her eyes widened when a familiar angry man was charging her once again. She quickly raised her arms, preparing to defend herself, unable to dodge. She shut her eyes tight, ready for the hit.

A loud crack thundered throughout the dark tunnel, echoing down the corridor. She blinked in surprise when she did not feel any pain. She lowered her hands and gave a small gasp, finding herself staring at the blonde priest. He was growling in anger, a few feet in front of her, with only one arm. She turned her head to where he was fixated at, and she smiled, feeling a sense of relief.

"Master…" She whispered.

"You should really stop trying to kill things that belong to me, Priest!" He growled. She flinched at the angry tone in his voice.

"Alucard--" He never got a chance to finish his sentence for another roar tore through the tunnel, as her master pulled his trigger once again, shooting off his other arm. Anderson hissed as he stared him down, rage boiling in his eyes. "You--!!"

"And now you die!" He pulled the trigger, one last time.

"Arrgh!" He growled and lunged forward, dodging the bullet as it barely grazed his skill. He ran for him, holding his bayonet between his teeth, charging him like a mad man.

"Hmm. Your fun…" He complimented him. He slowly raised his gun once more and shot the blade. The brittle weapon was no match for his bullet and it burst into pieces. Anderson growled, pressing his face close to her master's, in a threatening manner, weapon no longer in his grasp.

"You bastard!" He growled.

"Poor Vatican whipping boy. What are you going to do? Chew me to death?" He asked, amusement laced within his words.

"Shut your hole ya cheap black magician of Hellsing." He took several steps back and paper started to surround him. "You might have had the upper hand today, but I'll be back." He warned. "But next time, you die." He threatened. "We shall meet again, vampire!" With that a tornado of pages surrounded him and he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"He should be lucky I am even letting him live." He mumbled.

"Master…" She gave a small laugh at his disappointed expression, finding it comforting. She raised her hand, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. If he caught her laughing at him, he will surely make her clean the whole mansion-- "Ah!" She hissed, feeling a sting in her hand. She looked and was surprised to see the gash has not healed yet. That's strange--

"You're hurt." A deep voice spoke up, interrupting her. She looked up and blushed, finding him towering over her smaller form.

"I- umm. I'm fine." She took a step back but then wobbled, feeling her legs weaken. Her knees gave out and she flinched, expecting to hit the ground. She was surprised when a deep chuckle surrounded her and she opened her eyes. She found herself being carried by him, with one arm. Her body resting against his chest while his arm was across the bottom of her thighs. "You better not do anything funny…" She blushed, feeling embarrassed. He chuckled, before reaching out with is free hand and grabbing her wrist. She flinched, feeling a small twinge of pain.

"Doesn't look like your fine to me." She huffed and tried to pull her hand away, but he had a firm hold of it. "Stop squirming." He ordered. She sighed and stopped moving. "Good." He raised her hand to his lips and smirked. Her eyes widened, not liking the look he was giving her.

"Master you shouldn't--" She shivered as he stared at her with his deep crimson orbs.

"You don't want me to heal your wound?" He asked.

"But I don't know what my blood will do to you…" She mumbled.

He chuckled at her then stuck his tongue out and licked her palm. She gave a small whimper, as another stab of pain ran through her hand. A deep pleasurable growl erupted though his chest and she blushed. She turned her attention back towards his face her blue orbs widened. His orbs where now thin slits, and his smirk grew, showing off his fangs, which were slightly larger then normal. His hold on her tightened and his body started to tremble.

"Amazing…" He hissed in delight. He licked her hand again, and again, each lick become more violent and rough then the last. She winced, not able to take the brutal onslaught anymore.

"Master, you're hurting me…" She cried out. The assault stopped, and she sighed in relief.

Feeling a softer, gentler touch, she blushed. He licked around the wound, being more careful. After that was done, he licked her fingers, and wrist, which were also covered in blood. She couldn't help but stare, as she watched him slowly run his tongue over her gash, not feeling anymore pain. Her heart started to race, and her body felt hot. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There." He whispered, letting go of her wrist. She blinked and looked at her hand, surprised to see it all healed. "Come." He started to walk down the dark tunnel. "We shall go home and I will get you a treat."

"Treat?" She mumbled, still embarrassed that he was carrying her.

"Yes. You have done well, and I believe that deserves something special." He smirked. "After all, that was one of the best meals I had in a long time. You should have a nice meal too."

"Really?!" She smiled.

"Yes." He agreed. "I believe Walter has some Dog Chow stashed away in the pantry."

"Master!" She objected. "I'm not a dog."

"Oh?" He sounded amused. "You sure did sound like one with all those whimpers…"

"Master…" She whined. He smirked and grabbed her chin, tilting it up. He lowered his head he placing his lips next to her neck.

"Your blood was rather tasty." He complimented her. "Maybe later on tonight we shall share another drink together?" He invited her in for a drink.

"If only you keep your fangs to yourself and drink your wine." She set her rules. "I am not on the menu, I told you that before."

"If I'm not mistaken you were enjoying yourself a few moments ago…" He licked her rapidly beating pulse.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she was unable to retaliate. His deep chuckle echoed throughout the dark tunnel as he carried her back home…


	9. As You Wish

"And then- and then- hey--" She huffed. "Hey! Hey! Are you listening?" She poked him in the chest and he chuckled.

"I told you I was listening."

"And then he was like--BiTcH!" She growled, slurring. "What the hellz are joo--" She paused. "Aww screw it…" She gave up trying to act like this 'Inuyasha' person. "And then-- here's the good part-- I was all like-- Shut up!! Sit! And he kissezed the dirt and I was like HA! Fuck you!!" She swung her arm, spilling her drink everywhere.

"Wonderful!" He couldn't hold in his laugher as it bellowed throughout the large, dark room. Once his amusement subsided he raised his glass to his lips and took a sip. "Tell me another story." He ordered.

"There was the one time I was home, and then umm--" She frowned. "What was I saying?" She tried to get back her train of thought. "Oh's ya! I was like-- Sit!! FUcK You!!!" He chuckled, enjoying the entertainment he was giving her.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Wa-What?" She looked at him with half closed eyes. "What the hell are you saying?! Speak up!!"

"I thought you couldn't get drunk?" He questioned.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"The other day you said--"

"STop LyinG!!" She yelled/slurred at him, face red. He laughed, taking another sip of his drink, enjoying himself. She only had one glass-- "Damn zombie…"

"I am a vampire." He corrected her.

"Whatever…" She mumbled, wiggling in his lap.

"You are so amusing, My Pet…" He patted her head in praise. This whole time he hasn't once been bored.

"I'm not a DOG!!" She growled, obviously upset. "I'm not…" She mumbled, and started to sniffle, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not a dog…"

"Hmm…" Does it really bother her that much? He smirked and grabbed her chin, tilting it up. "So innocent." He bent down and licked her neck, making her shiver. So she does enjoying it after all. "How about you agree to let me take that innocence away from you?"

A loud crack tore through the room, followed by a splash. He blinked, eyes wide, completely stunned.

"Jerk!" She huffed, now standing, and stomping her foot on the floor.

"So feisty…" He chuckled, and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"S-shut up!!" She yelled, face red with anger. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!!!" She growled and stomped-- more like stumbled-- out of the room, slamming the door shut.

He chuckled and ran his hand though his wet and sticky hair, from the drink she so generously decided to share with him-- Amusing indeed…

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat up in bed. She placed her hand on her skull and moaned in displeasure. What happened? Why does her head feel like a train wreck? She wobbled as she got out of bed, standing up. She looked down and raised an eyebrow noticing she was covered in wine. She stumbled to her dresser and pulled out an extra outfit that Walter was kind enough to make, and walked to the bathroom. What happened…?

She sighed as the warm liquid fell unto her skin. Raising her hands to her face she rubbed it in frustration. Why can't she remember? The last thing she could recalled was that she was drinking with Master…

"Master!" She yelled out.

"Yes?" His amused voice called above her. Time seemed to stand still as she slowly raised her head, afraid of what she would see.

"AHHH!!! PERVERT!!!" She reached over and grabbed the shower curtain, wrapping it around her. He chuckled at her embarrassed expression. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't you know anything about privacy!?" She started to throw bottles and razors at his head that was sticking out of the ceiling.

"You were the one who called me." He argued, while dodging the flying bathing utensils. After she ran out of ammo he deemed it safe and he gently floated into the tub, after turning off the water with his magic.

"Why are you here?!" She questioned him, fire in her eyes.

"Well, I wished to speak with you, but you were busy. Yet luck would have it that you called me, so here I am." He smirked.

"If you want to talk to me, use telepathy!" She yelled, poking him in the chest, while making sure to hold on to the curtain with her other hand.

"And miss this?" He smirked. "You look so heated, it makes my own blood boil seeing you this angry." He hissed in delight. She sighed, rubbing her face in frustration.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"You got drunk." He answered.

"Drunk? I don't get drunk…"

"That's what you said, but I guess you were wrong." He smirked and lifted her chin in the air. "You were so innocent." He mumbled. "When I asked you if you would let me take it away, you slapped me, and threw your drink in my face." He chuckled.

"Well, if what you said was true, you deserved it!" She blushed, huffing.

"I guess so…" He leaned further down and licked her rapidly beating pulse, causing her to shiver. "But such disrespect to your master." He sighed in disappointment, but she could feel his fangs as he smirked. "It seems you must be punished…" Her eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But I was drunk." She argued.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk?" He questioned, amusement laced in his words.

"I thought so too…" She mumbled, obviously upset with this new information. Lately she has not been herself…

"I suppose I could over look your punishment." He told her. She sighed in relief. "The reason I wanted to talk to you, was to inform you that I will be leaving for a short time."

"You are going to leave?"

"Yes. My new enemy is around and I wish to confront him." He said with a grin.

"You sound like your enjoying yourself."

"Oh, but I am." He hissed in delight.

"You want me to accompany you?"

"No. What I want you to do is look after Integra for me."

"Hmm…" She smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head. "It just sounded more like a request from a friend, instead of an order." She noticed.

"I see…" He smirked and backed up into the wall. "I'm counting on you, My Pet. Do not let her get hurt while I'm gone."

"Of course not."

"Good girl." His grinned widened as he dissolved into the wall, out of sight. Suddenly the water turned back on and she was doused with the ice cold liquid.

"MASTER!!!" She shrilled.

His chuckled echoed throughout the bathroom, showing his amusement.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the shower, drying her hair. She placed the towel in the hamper and walked up the steps, out of the basement. When she arrived on the first floor she was greeted by Walter and some blonde headed woman she has never seen before.

"Hey Walter." She greeted him.

"Ah, Miss Kagome." He greeted back with a smile.

"Who's this?" She asked, motioning towards the woman.

"Why this is Laura. She is Integra's younger sister." He introduced them.

"Oh?" She looked at her more closely. "That's funny, you don't look anything alike." She blushed. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

"No harm done…" She gave a smile, yet she could tell it was fake. Strange--

"Speaking of Integra, where is she?"

"She is on her way back from a mission at the castle."

"I see. Inform me when she gets back."

"Of course." He bowed and she turned going back to the basement. She frowned when she felt a heated glare boring into her back, yet when she looked, that woman was openly staring at her, an angry look plastered onto her face. Hmm…

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared at her ceiling. It's already been a while, why hasn't she showed? She shifted from one side to the other. Suddenly a feeling tingled at the edge of her senses and she quickly sat up. She frowned, for it quickly left just as fast as he appeared. Something doesn't feel right-- She left her room in a hurry, closing the door behind her.

She swiftly scaled the stairs and found herself on the first floor. She easily spotted Walter and walked up to him.

"Hey. Has Integra arrived yet?" She asked.

"Oh. Yes. She came back a while ago." He answered.

"I thought I asked you to tell me when she showed?" She allowed the shocked and hurt tone to slip though her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome, I must have forgotten. I am getting on in the years."

"Yes…" She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. He would never forget something like that. He is Walter for Pete sakes! "I'll umm, go see her now." She turned around and quickly scaled the stairs, going to her office. She arrived and gave the door a gentle tap.

"Enter." She spoke. She sighed in relief, glad she was okay. She didn't know why but something seemed wrong, and it made her feel on edge. She opened the door, walking inside.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello Kagome. Was there something you need?"

"Master told me to look after you. So I was just checking to see if you were alright."

"I see." She took a small puff of her cigar and sighed. "As you can see, I'm fine."

"I know. I was just wondering if I could stand outside your door." She asked.

"As long as you don't bother me."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned, about to leave, but then stopped. "Umm…"

"Yes?"

"About your sister?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Where is she?"

"She is in one of the rooms, resting."

"So you _do_ have a sister?" She was surprised. Why hasn't she heard of her till now?

"Yes--" She paused and reached up, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ugh…" She groaned as if in discomfort. "Yes, I have a sister."

"So you talked to her--"

"Get out." She ordered, making Kagome jump in surprise by the sudden outburst. "Can't you see I'm busy?" She barked out.

"Right." She bowed. "Sorry if I upset you." She quickly turned and walked to the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Alucard smirked as he walked though the castle's dark hallways. He is here, he can feel it.

"What are you doing here? Has your hunger driven you here?" He asked. "I do not know your name yet, but I think we have a lot in common." He spoke into the shadows, knowing he was there. "You've also put aside your pride and learned to bow before human masters. Hmm. How pitiful." He smirked. "I assume you have some power to back up your pretension?"

"Alucard." He slowly spoke his name, finally stepping out of the shadows and showing himself.

"What is your name?"

"Incognito." He answered with the same slow manner.

"A nobody?" He laughed at the thought. "Well, I don't mind that. My name is an anagram too." He confessed. "We're two originals who are kept by humans." He spoke, pulling out his Jackal. "Let's take our time and have some fun." He smirked.

"…" He said nothing.

"What's wrong Incognito? Don't you have any human weapons?" He questioned.

The man slowly extended his arm and a large gun flew out of his jacket sleeve and into his hand. His grin widened, impressed.

"An Armscore 40mm MGL." He easily recognized the weapon. "What kind of ammunition? Explosive tips?" The man reached into his slot and pulled out his casing and squeezed it. Dark, twisted metal fell out of it. Man of few words, uh? He smirked. "The curse of the Dark Continent?" He hissed in delight. "Let's begin!" He raised his weapon, taking aim.

"You and I are different." He spoke, his purple markings glowed.

"What did you say?" He lowered his gun, surprised by his words.

"You don't have a master to serve, anymore." Incognito smirked. His eyes widened.

"What have you done!?" He snarled. The strange man took that time to fire his weapon, catching him off guard and hitting him in the shoulder. "Damn…" He hissed.

* * *

She couldn't help but yawn, leaning further against the wall. It hasn't been too long, but the quiet atmosphere seemed tiresome and depressing, making her sleepy. That fact was very strange. She just woke up a few hours ago--

"Excuse me." A soft voice called to her.

"Uh?" She turned, seeing Laura. For some reason she looked surprised. Was there something on her face?

"Is it alright if I go see her?" She asked.

"Sure." She looked at her with half open eyes, and yawned lazily.

"Thank you." She said with a grin, and quietly entered the room.

That was strange. She yawned again and clicked her tongue together, shifting in her spot. She wasn't sure why, but she doesn't feel anything when she is near that woman. No evil intent, or anything-- If she was a vampire or something like that she would sense her. She doesn't sense anything, so she must not be one, but why does she still get his strange feeling when around her? She shrugged. She didn't know.

Now that she thought about it, she did sense-- something-- not too long ago. It was barely there, but it was something. She shook her head. Something that weak couldn't do any harm to them, besides it went away after a few seconds--

Her eyes widened when the smell of blood entered her nose, followed by a grunt. She quickly ran towards the door and rammed it open. What she saw made her blood run cold. She watched as Laura licked her lips, that were covered in blood, while Integra sat in her chair, shirtless, and a large stab wound on her stomach. She cursed inside her head. How could she allow that to happen?!

She called upon her bow, but then looked at her hands in confusion when nothing happened. She shook her hands, as if that would allow it to show itself. She growled in frustration and charged her instead, quickly noticing she was moving much slower then usual. The woman laughed at her and jumped in the air, dodging her attack, the bloody letter opener still in hand.

The woman came down at her, attempting to cut her with the letter opener, but she dodge just in time and kicked her in the gut, forcing her to drop the weapon. While she was unguarded she reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her in the air. The creature gasped and grabbed her arm with her clawed hand. She placed some of her powers into her hand but growled when she did not turn into dust.

"What the hell!!" She snarled in frustration.

The woman laughed at her, so she tightened her grip. The creature gasped for air, franticly clawing her arm. Kagome smirked and placed her thumb to her lips. She flinched as she bit the tip, and allowed some blood to flow out of the wound. She pressed her thumb against her enemy's forehead.

The monster hissed in pain as smoke rose from the burn wound caused by her blood. She started to chant a familiar incantation she learned long ago. The creature started to scream bloody murder as her face slowly got eaten away, turning into dust. She sighed as she dropped the faceless woman. When she hit the floor, she instantly turned into ash, scattering across the ground.

"You alright?" She walked over to her stabbed companion.

"Yes."

"She didn't bite you did she?"

"No, you got here just in time."

"Good." She sighed in relief. "We should get you to the doctor--"

"What's this?" A familiar deep voice flowed into the room.

"Oh, Master!" she laughed nervously. "Nice to see you back so soon."

"What happened?!" He growled, walking over to Integra's chair. She flinched at the angry tone in his voice.

"Well, there was an intruder. She somehow got past me and--"

"You let her get hurt!?" He gave Integra a look over, not liking what he saw. "I thought I told you to watch her!" He growled.

"I know. I'm sorry but--"

"I trusted you." He hissed, his eyes flashing red in anger. She winced at the hateful tone he was giving her. That's so unlike him-- "Get out of here." He ordered.

"W-what?"

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" He sent her a heated glare and she backed away. "I thought you was a least competent enough to do this one simple thing, but I guess I was wrong!"

"I said I was sorry!!" She yelled back, finding her courage.

"Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!" He snarled. Her eyes widened and she gasped. A sharp pain hit her chest and she placed her hand over her heart, trying to sooth it, but it was not helping.

"_Get out of here!!! I don't ever want to see you again!!!" _The voice of her late master echoed in her mind. He sounds just like him…

She placed her pointer into her mouth and bit the tip. She mumbled a small chant and created a circle in the air in front of her. A pink portal appeared and she quietly stepped through it.

"As you wish…" She whispered just before the portal closed.

* * *

He watched as the doctors stitched the wound in her stomach, while transfusing the blood that she lost in the attack. As he looked on, his mind was fogged over, not sure what to do. All he can think about was his master, and how she was hurt--

"_I'm not a dog."_

He growled, shaking his head from the image. He looked up and sighed, seeing his master coming to.

"Do you know who I am, Sir Integra?" The male doctor asked her.

"Doctor Trevilian." She whispered.

"Good. You're going to be just fine." He smiled. Alucard walked to her and she looked up at him.

"Tell me that the argument you had with Kagome was a dream." She glared at him. He smirked. Though she is weak, she still has that fiery spirit.

"No." He did not lie. "It was no dream."

"You stupid--!" She sat up, but then hissed as pain shot through her.

"You shouldn't get up--" He tried to warn her, but she interrupted him.

"Shut up!" She growled. "What the hell were you thinking!?" She grabbed for anything she could reach, which was an empty bedpan, and whacked him in the face with it. He laughed, finding it amusing. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"Glad to see your feeling better…"

"I would have been much worse if Kagome wasn't there." She huffed.

"What did you say?" He questioned his ears.

"I would've turned into a ghoul if she didn't show up. She stopped her just in time." She sighed. "You should find her and apologize."

"I don't apologize."

"Stubborn vampire…" She snorted. "Damn, I need a cigar, your getting on my nerves…" She mumbled.

He chuckled, finding her bossy attitude comforting…

* * *

Alucard sighed as he swirled the red liquid inside his glass. For some reason drinking wine is not as fun as it use to be…

"_I would've turned into a ghoul if she didn't show up. She stopped her just in time." She sighed. "You should find her and apologize."_

A small pain hit his chest and he growled. He did not feel guilty. He did what he did and he does not regret it! He snorted and took a swig of his wine.

"_Glad you liked it." She smiled at him._

"_You spiked my drink?" He questioned._

He sighed. He did have more fun when he drank with her--

"_And then- and then- hey--" She huffed. "Hey! Hey! Are you listening?" She poked him in the chest and he chuckled. _

"_I told you I was listening."_

"_And then he was like--BiTcH!" She growled, slurring. "And I was like-- SiT! Fuck You!!!"_

Who knew such a tiny female had such strong language? He gave a small chuckle. He did like how she would always make him laugh with her strange entertainment.

"_Was there something you need?" She asked. He grinned, his fang poking from underneath his lips._

"_My boots." He stated, pointing towards his feet resting on the table._

"_Your boots?" She sounded confused._

"_Yes. My boots, take them off." He commanded. She took a deep breath and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement._

"Hmm…" He took another sip of his wine. She would always do what he said, if she could actually do it. She stuck by her rules and orders, no mater what they where, unless it endangered him.

"_I told you before. My Master's life is my top priority. It goes above all other commands."_

"_Are you saying that if I kissed you, my life would be in danger?" He found her excuses to be rather amusing. "Why?" He smirked, pulling her face closer to his._

"_I would zap you out of rage for stealing my fist kiss!"_

He chuckled. She was a strange one. He stared at his glass, his eyes fogging over. He sighed.

"_You saw my power, yet you are not afraid of me?"_

"_I could never be afraid of you, Master." She gave a small laugh._

"Tsk." He growled, his chest suddenly feeling tight.

"_Only a fool would give up something as delicious as you."_

"Grr…" He covered his face with his gloved hand. His jaw tightened in frustration.

"_I was no longer needed." Silent tears rolled down her cheek._

He hissed as his blood started to heat up.

"_I did as he wished, and made it so he could never see me again."_

"Rahh!" He roared and threw the glass in anger. It hit the wall and smashed into tiny pieces, smearing the red liquid allover its stony surface. He took several deep breathes and huffed. "I don't regret anything!" He yelled, as if trying to convince himself.

He stared, watching the liquidly slowly creep down the wall. His chest tightened once again and he sighed. Maybe he was a little too harsh on her? He started to feel a little guilty…

"Pet." He called her. He waited a few seconds, but was surprised when she did not show. "Pet?" He tried again. Several minutes passed, but the familiar pricking of her arrival did not attack his sense. He slowly stood up.

"_Pet!" _He used telepathy. When he did not receive an answer her growled. He molded into the shadows and stepped into her room.

"Pet." He called to her, looking around the small room. He snorted. He walked to the bathroom door and swung it open. "Pet!" He growled when she was nowhere in sight.

"Pet." He appeared on the training ground, but she was not there either. His blood froze, and his skin felt numb. "Pet!" He slammed the door to Police Girl's room open, scaring her in the process.

"Master-! What are you doing?!" Seras objected, starting at him like he was crazy. He looked around but did not find her. He growled and slammed the door shut without saying anything.

"_What is your bidding, My Master?" She spoke._

"Pet?" He softly called, his voice echoing down the dark corridor. When he finally arrived in the end of the tunnel he looked around. "Pet?" He called once more, hoping to find her. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the stone wall beside him. She wasn't here after all…

He thought for sure she would be in the cave where he first found her-- He growled. Where is she!? He looked everywhere. All her favorite spots. He even looked in the city, in the shopping areas where she goes to during the day--

"Pet…" He mumbled.

"_Master…" _

"_Yes Master?" She poked her head out of the portal._

"_Excellent shot Master." _

"_MASTER!!" She shrilled. _

"Kagome…" He whispered. "What have I done?"


	10. His Kagome

Kagome sighed as she stared at the familiar stone slabs. They were old and worn down, but she knew it was them.

"Hey guys…" She whispered. Reaching out she touched the closest one. "I still miss you." She gave a sad smile. "But don't worry, this can't last forever. I'll be free…" She laughed softly. "Though my master is strange, he is a nice guy, so don't worry about me, okay?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. It took all of her strength to get here, and she felt tired. Why were her powers failing her? Did she break a rule? That is the only explanation for it. What code did she go against? Nothing came to mind--

An image of her 'strange' master showed itself.

She laughed softly. A small tear trailed down her cheek. She slowly reached up and touched the pale flesh, a sob escaped her lips. She is a fool…

"I actually broke the most taboo of codes, and I didn't even realize it…" She mumbled. "Now my powers are all gone--"

"That's right." A cold voice spoke behind her. A low growl erupted through her chest in warning. "Poor, poor, Miko." He took several steps, standing beside her, hands in his pockets. "Its sad to see the one who defeated me losing her once powerful strength…"

"Shut up…" She hissed.

"All because she fell in love--"

"Shut up!!" She snarled and blindly swung at him. He chuckled, easily dodging it.

"You should have known better then to foolishly succumb to a human emotion, now your powers are gone." He gloated. "And to think you fell in love with a _vampire _of all things…"

"Damn spider." She cursed. "Why are you here?!"

"It seems that Master is upset that you are killing all of his followers."

"They are not true vampires." She stated. "They are made by chips--"

"Doesn't matter." He told her. "They gave in to the desires of the darkness and are his servants all the same." He glanced over, a sly smirk creped onto his face. He slowly reached out, about to touch one of the graves.

"Don't you dare defile them!" She hissed at him, standing in his way.

"Kukuku." He laughed. "They died protecting you, so you must feel compelled to protect them in return?" He questioned, sounding amused. She glared at him, fire in her eyes. "You know, when you killed me, I must admit I was rather upset." He hummed, staring at his clawed hand. "But now, I believe I owe you my thanks. Because you sent me to the underworld, I was able to become the Devil's right hand man, and I gained more power then I ever could have dreamed in the human world…"

"Someone like you deserved your death. At least I rid the world of you, once and for all."

"That's where you're wrong." He smirked. "I am standing here, in the human world, aren't I?"

"You can only come to Earth for a purpose, once that is settled you must return. You can not harm the humans." She stated.

"You are right." He confessed. "And I already told you why I am here."

"Because I am killing vampires?"

"Yes. Master is very upset that you are killing his outside connections to Earth, so he sent me here to do away with you." He flexed his claws, grinning at her.

"I won't go down without a fight." She warned. He just laughed.

"My sweet, pure, innocent, Kagome…" His fangs popped out of his lips and he reached out, roughly taking her chin. He lifted her head up, and she had no choice but to stare into his crimson orbs. "You are now human, dear. You are no match for me…"

Damn…

* * *

Alucard sat on his chair, legs crossed, inside his room. His head rested on his knuckles as he lazily waited for his next order. He decided he wasn't going to drink anything today…

"She's gone…" He mumbled. "She's really gone…" He sighed. Soft foot steps entered his ears. He looked up just in time to see his master limp into his room, using a cane for support. "I've wanted to ask you something." He announced just as she stopped a few feet away from him.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about asking me to drink your blood?" A sly smirk crept across his face. "Have you ever thought about mixing your blood with mine? To be stronger then you already are?"

"Why don't you just read my mind?" She asked.

"I have." He confessed. "I want to hear the answer from your own lips."

"…" They started each other down, not saying anything. She flinched as a small twinge of pain hit her.

"You are strong for a human, but the enemy we are facing now is--"

"I am receiving the Royal Order from Her Majesty the Queen." She interrupted him.

"Hmm…"

"As the representative of the Hellsing family, this is the first time I have been given this honor."

"I remember your father performing the same ceremony, but I think the timing is bad. It's too much for you to do right now."

"Which is why I have to attend."

"I understand. My contract hasn't changed since your father. I belong, as always, to you and your family."

"The ceremony is tomorrow." With that said she turned and started to walk away.

"Don't you want a taste of my blood before you leave?" He smirked. She paused in her stride, but only for a second, and then continued her way out of the room.

He gave a light hearted chuckle. He was glad. Though _she_ is gone, he can still find ways to enjoy himself…

* * *

Alucard watched with interest as he leaned against one of the pillars that surrounded the large room. He sighed, hearing his master mumble things while she kneeled in front of the alter, waiting for the Queen to show.

With his magic he studied the Queen's movements as she drove towards the mansion. He was surprised to find the car, including the armored vehicles surrounding it, stopping. They turned around, going back. He then found out why…

"Your Queen will not be coming." He informed her.

"What did you say?!" She sounded surprised.

"Sir Integra!" Walter ran into the room.

"Walter!" She quickly stood up. "What is going on!?" She winced at the sudden pain that hit her.

"The government of Great Britain can't overlook an organization that openly attacks the castle where the Queen's flag is raised." He told her. "Furthermore, there is no way to officially condone the existence of a sacrilegious demonic possessed cult. Nor the fact that there is a demon hunting organization that makes its payroll by killing vampires. Therefore they have entrusted absolute authority on this matter to the army, giving orders to rescue Her Majesty the Queen, at all costs."

"But we all know that the queen isn't even there. The Round Table Conference should have informed them that the ceremony there is a fake--"

"The Round Table Conference was the ones who gave the order to attack."

"There's a traitor in our mist…" She growled, obviously mad.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave." He announced.

"Alucard?!" She questioned.

"You are going to have to keep yourself out of trouble for a while. I am going out for an enjoyable fight."

"Alucard!" His master hissed.

He gave a pleasing chuckle and dissolved into the darkness…

* * *

He hissed in delight as he easily spotted several freaks as he appeared in the castle. He pulled out his Casull and Jackal. He immediately started to cause complete chaos, enjoying every minute of it.

"Yes." He smiled, savoring the joy of destroying his enemies.

He laughed in pleasure as he strolled through the castle grounds, shooting everything that would dare get within striking distance. He started to whistle, while shooting through the enemy's hearts. He even shot through walls and solid stone pillars, hitting his targets, killing them without mercy.

He paused in his small walk, and looked around. He frowned realizing he was alone, while standing in front of the center building. Suddenly, several freaks jumped out of nowhere and charged him. He raised his guns and carefully took aim. His shots thundered through the air, followed by his enemy's cries of pain. He sighed in disappointment, looking down at the weak fools.

"Incognito!" He roared. "How much longer do I have to play with your pathetic golems?!" He yelled into the air.

A purple glow, coming from the second story window was his answer. He gave a satisfying chuckle and strolled into the building, hoping that this man would be different from the others.

He slowly walked up the steps, and down the hallway. The sound of his boots hitting the cold floor would echo down the quiet building. Everywhere he went, the lights would flicker out, until the entire building was covered in darkness. He smirked, turning the corner into his targeted room. He spotted his enemy sitting on a cannon, with many different blades and weapons surrounding him.

"Now, let us begin. He who is nobody, Incognito!" He called to him.

"Alucard." He slowly stood, accepting his challenge. He couldn't help but hiss in delight as he felt his blood rush though his veins.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level 2!" He pulled out his Jackal. "Situation B. Keeping power restriction unlocked until the target is eternally silenced." A small chuckle escaped his lips, while his hat and glasses disappeared, not wishing them to get in the way.

Incognito also pulled out his weapon. The enemy wasted no time, he raised his hand and fired his weapon. He dodged, and the bullet missed, only hitting his lower coat. He quickly retaliated and fired back. He did not even try to dodge, and his aim was true, hitting the naked man in the heart causing a basketball sized hole through his body.

"More. Shoot more, Alucard." He didn't even look like it fazed him.

"Finally!" He smirked while running around, trying to find his blind spot. "An opponent that is worth my power."

"Hmm…" He did not seemed as pleased, and aimed, but this time his attacked hit, causing three claw-like gashes to appear across his cheek.

"Your eye disgusts me!" He stated, suddenly appearing in front of him. He smirked, raising his Jackal to his eye and fired point blank.

"Ugh." Incognito groaned in discomfort while lying on the floor. His large red eye, missing.

"Before I kill you, I would like to know, because we both serve human masters. Who is your master, Incognito? Tell me the name of the human who would dare make copies of us with their cheap bugs." He ordered.

"Ha…ha…ha." He chuckled in amusement. A slow and soft clap caught his attention.

"What--?" Another one? But he did not sense--

"Just what I would expect from the great Alucard." He praised him. He turned his head to the voice, but did not see anyone.

"Come out!" He growled.

"No need to be so angry…" He teased. Suddenly an image flickered within the shadows. He slowly stepped out, revealing a man with wavy raven tresses, and crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned, raising his gun in warning.

"Ah." He scolded. "Do not be so hasty, don't want to accidentally miss and hit your little servant, do you?"

"What are you talking about--" His eyes widened as the shadows receded, revealing a familiar figure chained to the wall, unconscious. "Kagome…" He whispered in disbelief. "What have you done to her?!" His eyes bled red in anger.

A shot tore through the air. He hissed in pain as a hole was blasted in his stomach, through his back. He turned around, now facing Incognito who was in top form, with both his eyes.

"Alucard." He laughed.

"Ah--" He groaned. "I let me guard down…"

"What's the matter, Alucard?" He smirked.

"Bastard! I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell! While you're there you can lick the devil's ass!!" He raised his Jackal and fired several shots into the annoying man's head. He gave his own smirk of triumph as he stared at a headless Incognito. Naked or not, that was a pleasing sight. His eyes widened when the purple strips on his body reappeared, including around his nonexistent head.

"Hmm…" A smirk creped its way onto his headless form, and his red eye reappeared. Suddenly the bullets that he shot at him burst back towards him.

"Damn…" He cursed as half of his body was gone, impaled by holes from his own bullets.

"How does it feel to be hit by your own blessed bullets?" He asked, the smirk still on his face, as his head faded back into place.

He groaned as he felt his body dissolve, and his thick blood melted onto the floor. His head, the only thing left unchanged, fell onto the pile of red liquid, scattering the goop around it. His vision started to fade as he felt his body quickly lose its strength.

"Kagome…" He whispered, as he looked upon her chained body, hanging on the wall. "I'm sorry…"

Slowly, his eyes closed and all he saw was darkness…

* * *

Kagome stared at the newly made grave stones. Sadness was overflowing in her as she remembered the four friends who died protecting her. She was useless in that battle. She sighed, raising her hand to her face.

"I was helpless..." She whispered.

"You were the one who killed Naraku, so do not demean yourself." Sesshoumaru's voice spoke beside her. He too, has been standing with her the whole time. Sesshoumaru, Koga, Kirara, and herself, were the only ones left alive after the battle.

"But they died because of me."

"The pain will not go away, but with time, it will lessen." He turned around and started walking away. "I will return now and again to check on Rin and see how you fair."

"..." She watched as he slowly strolled away. "Umm!" She called out, trying to get his attention. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, showing he was listening. "Thank you." she gave him a soft smile, to show her appreciation. He just gave her a nod and then continued on his way, fading into the forest.

* * *

Several days passed. She stayed with Rin and Kaede wishing to live in this world, more then the one she was born in. Yet she was starting to regret that decision, for everything around her only reminded her of her lost friends--

"Lady Kagome!" One of the children called to her. "I found a good one!" She flashed a winning grin, happy. She couldn't help but smile at the child, who was missing a few teeth.

"That's great Sue." She praised her.

"Aww, why does Sue get Kagome's praise but Billy don't!?" Billy whined.

"Well if Billy finds a nice flower, I will give him praise as well."

"Hee!" He gave a small laugh and ran off with the rest of the children to pick more flowers.

The children were laughing and having a good time. She glanced down at her chest as the familiar shimmer of the jewel caught her attention. She sighed, staring at the flower Sue gave her.

An empty feeling started to slowly consume her…

* * *

Day after day passed and the pain doesn't feel any less empty. The guilt of her friend's death weighed heavily on her conscience. Every time she looked at the jewel, the only thing she could think of was that it was the cause of their death, and all the suffering they had to go through. If it wasn't for the jewel, they would probably be alive, yet here she was, forced to guard it with her life.

She stood in front of the four graves, a tear slowly trailed down her cheek. Why did they have to go? Why couldn't it have been her instead? She clinched the jewel tightly, and placed it against her chest.

She missed them. She missed them so much that it was painful. All the jewel reminded her of was pain and suffering. Sadness slowly ate away her thoughts and she could no longer be happy.

"I want to be together again." She whispered. "I **wish** to see them again."

A warming white light surrounded her and blinded her vision. She gasped as she felt her body slip away, and she disappeared.

* * *

"W-where am I?!" She questioned, looking around. She was surrounded by light and clouds. In front of her was a man with blonde hair, and white wings. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, flipping through some pages in the book held within his hand. She just nodded. "You are in heaven… Sort of." He answered.

"H-Heaven!?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Yes. You're dead, now you're in heaven, congratulations." He spoke in a bored tone.

"D-Dead!?" Her eyes went wide and her mind started reeling.

"Though I must say, you disobeyed and went against your vow. Such things are frowned upon by us, therefore you are not allowed in heaven."

"W-What do you mean?" She glared at him, obviously angry.

"You killed yourself using the jewel. Though the act made the jewel vanish off of the face of existence, what you did was considered suicide and that is a shameful thing to do. It is in one of the commandments: 'Thou shall not kill yourself or you can't get into heaven'." He stated.

"That's not a commandment--"

"Silence!" He ordered. "We have judged and decided to not allow you to enter into Heaven."

"What!?" She growled. "It's not like I wanted to die!" She argued.

"Sorry, but your going to hell. Have a nice day." He gave her a pleasant smile and waved.

"Now wait a minute--"

"The decision is final, and I am busy." He waved her off. "So I can't be bothered with your fussing right now."

"Show some respect to her, Monban." A calming voice spoke behind him. A long blue haired man stepped out, and he too, had white wings.

"Sir Suru…" He gave him a soft bow.

"She meant no harm. Of course did not mean to take her own life. She just wished to be with her friends. Is that not correct?" He gave her a small smile. She blushed and slowly nodded. She thought the wish would bring her friends back to life, not kill her. "See." He motioned towards her. "I believe a second opinion is in order, don't you?"

"But sir that will take time and--"

"I have already decided." He stated with a serious tone. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Y-yes?"

"I here by allow you to enter heaven once you have fully repented for your sins." He walked up to her. "You will be giving blood and powers that are equal to us, and be of our brethren. You will live your days on Earth as a servant until the time should arise when your honor will be restored and you can safely enter Heaven to join your friends." His raised his hand and placed it onto her head. "There are rules, a code you must obey. If you break these rules you will lose your powers and become as weak as a mortal." His hand started glowing white and she was filled with a warm sensation. "Stay pure, Kagome. Do not loose your faith and one day, you will be free." He gave her a soft smile. "I promise."

* * *

Kagome slowly strolled down the city, feeling a pull at her sense. The angel told her that the pulls will lead her to her destined masters. The feeling started the moment she arrived on Earth, leaving no time to speak with any of her friends.

She stopped just as she arrived in font of a large castle in the middle of the city. She sighed when she realized the pull was coming from inside the stone building. Knowing her bad luck, she'll get some jerk as a master. She took a few steps and was immediately stopped by spears crossing in her path, before she was able to entered the building.

"Halt!" The solider on the right said.

"You are not allowed to enter, leave at once." The one on the left said.

"I'm not in the mood for games." She stated. "Move or I'll be forced to knock you out."

"You can't threaten us--"

Screams where heard before it was once again quiet. She smirked and stepped over the men who were lying carelessly on the floor.

"You shouldn't sleep on the job…" She gave a small laugh and went inside.

The sound of swords clashing was heard from within the gardening area, as two very skilled fighters battled each other. The one on the right, an older gentleman who looked in his late 40's. The one on the left looked no younger then 20.

"Ahhh!" The doors burst open and many guards flew out into the area. They all groaned in discomfort, while lying on the floor.

"Halt!" Several of the guards stationed in the garden got in front of the younger man, weapons out. "Come no further you vile woman!" One of them shouted, pointing his blade at her. She just smiled.

"I have come here to seek out the one who I belong to." She stated, looking around the room.

The men gave her no time to argue, for they charged her. She rolled her eyes and easily dodged their slow attacks. Using little effort she knocked them out with simple kicks and punches until none where left but the older gentleman and the younger male. She calmly looked from one man to the other.

"She's good…" The younger man whispered.

"You." She raised her hand and pointed to the younger male.

"Prince!" The older man growled and got in front of him, sword positioned.

"Stand down Albert." He ordered, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What is it that you want?" He asked her. She smiled softly and slowly strolled over to him. She kneeled respectfully to him and lowered her head.

"What is your bidding, My Master?"

She officially became his to command, no longer free…

* * *

"Kagome." He coughed out, lying on his bed.

"Yes Master?" She reached her hand out and took his in a comforting manner.

"I am old…" He gave a small laugh.

"Yes, you are." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Its all thanks you, my dear bodyguard. I wanted to thank you for all the wonderful things you did for me. How you protected me, and put up with all those childish orders I gave to you for all these years..." He went into a chain of coughs.

"I am pleased to see you are proud."

"Please, stay strong."

"Is that an order…?" Her expression softened. He gave a soft laugh, and slowly, his eyes fluttered closed. "I want you to know, that I was happy to have you as a Master…" She whispered, giving his hand a final squeeze.

"The King is dead!" A voice echoed down the hallway.

Word spread quickly, and many people wept that day, for the loss of a truly great man…

* * *

She sighed as she walked down the market street. The pull was coming in this direction, but it continued to move, shifting in a fast pace. What kind of person is he? A shout called out in the alleyway beside her. She turned just as a man carrying several loafs of bread, ran past her and into another ally. She did not see much, but she could tell he was covered in dirt and clothed in rags.

"Him??" She huffed in disbelief. From prince to pauper…

"Stop, Thief!!!" A man shouted.

Several armed guards burst though the ally as well. She growled as they almost knocked her down, but she dodged just in time. She glared as she watched them follow him down the other alleyway. She shrugged and gave chase.

Who knows, maybe this new master will provide her with thrilling entertainment? She smiled at the thought.

* * *

"_Pet." He called to her once again. A grin was plastered onto his face as the portal reappeared and she stuck her head out of the entrance._

"_Yes?"_

"_My hat." He stated, pointing to his head. "Remove it."_

"_Ugh!" She growled. His chest rumbled from his low, and slightly amused chuckle, as he watched her cheeks heat up with anger._

Why does he have to be so mean?

"_You do look delicious…" He told her._

"_Master!" She objected._

"_It's a compliment…" He smirked, standing straight._

"_I bet it is…" She mumbled turning her head in a huff. His grin grew when he saw a small tint of pink spread across her nose…_

Why does he have to be so conceited!?

"_Pet."_

"…_Yes?" She sounded hesitant. He placed his glass back onto the table beside him, and then pointed to his face._

"_Kiss me." He commanded._

Why does he have to be such a jerk!?

"_Can't you say anything nice for once!?" She questioned. Feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes again and sighed in defeat. A small sob escaped her lips._

"_Hmm…" He turned her head, and licked the tears away from her other cheek. "He was a fool."_

"_W-what?" She whispered. Did she just hear right?_

"_Only a fool would give up something as delicious as you." She could feel his fangs press against her flesh as he smirked. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into deep red._

"_Master…" She whispered in disbelief._

"_Hmm…" He let go of her chin. "Seems you have stopped your weeping…" He noticed._

Why did she have to fall in love with him?

"Kagome…" She heard a faint whisper. "I'm sorry…"

"Master?" She groaned. "I don't see you!" All she could see was darkness. "Master?! Where are you!?" She yelled. "Master--?" She mumbled, unsure. "Master…? Please answer me!" She begged. "MASTER!!!"

* * *

"Mas…ter." She whispered.

She grunted as she slowly tried to move her body, but it felt too heavy to lift. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but her vision was too blurry to see anything. She blinked several times and soon her sight returned. She sighed when all she could see was shadows, the glow from the moon was her only way to see in the dark room, but it did not help much.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

"Naraku!" She knew the voice immediately. "I thought you were going to kill me? Not hang me on a wall like an ornament."

"You should know me by now, Kagome. I am keeping you alive for a purpose."

"What vile plan do you have for me, you damned spider!?"

"Well, my job is to kill you. Once I do I have to go back to hell, but as long as you're alive I can stay on Earth as long as I want…" He smirked. "As for my 'vile plan' it worked out rather nicely if I do say so myself…" He gloated. "See." He motioned towards the floor. She looked down. Her eyes widened and her mind went blank. "Sad really. He actually believed he was winning, until he saw you. He carelessly let his guard down and--" At that point, all connection to the outside world was lost.

"Master…" She whispered. Her body started to go numb. "Master." Tears cascaded down her cheeks, burring her vision once again. "Master." Her frame started to tremble as a heated feeling flowed through her veins. "Master. Master. Master. Master." She repeated over and over again. "MASTER!!!" She roared into the sky as a stabbing pain tore through her back. The chains binding her cracked and burst into pieces. She floated down, and calmly landed on the floor, eyes glowing white. "You bastard…" She hissed. "I will kill you… again." She threatened.

"You--!!" He looked upon her angry form, eyes wide. "How can this be?! Your powers were drained!!"

"You will surfer for what you did. I will destroy your soul, and make it so I do not have to see your retched face ever again!!" She roared and charged him. He hissed, barely dodged her assault of punches and kicks flying towards him.

"Fast…" He whispered in disbelief. "I was going to let you live a little longer, but now--" He jumped out of reach and gave a loud roar. The sound of tearing entered her ears and large bat wings erupted from his back, spewing blood all over the room. "Now we are even." He laughed and jumped out of the window.

"I won't let you escape!" She growled and followed him.

She soared through the air and punched him in the gut, sending him flying through several buildings in the process. She smirked, staring down at his form lying within the rubble. She paused in her excitement when she noticed something was off. She wasn't falling…

She looked behind her and her eyes widened in surprise, seeing two pure white wings flapping, holding her up. What the-- She groaned when a sharp pain hit her stomach. She flew back several feet but did a flip, catching herself before she hit the building behind her. She hissed at the man hovering before her, enjoying her pain.

"Devil vs. Angel. A fight only dreamt about in the human imagination." He gave an evil laugh and flexed his claws. "Come, my dear Angel. We shall fight to the death." He raised his hand and a black energy sword appeared.

"As you wish." She smirked and called upon her own white blade.

Their powers clashed and the thunderous roar of the battle boomed in the air…

* * *

Darkness. All he could see was pure darkness everywhere. He did not mind, but this blackness was different then what he was use to. It felt… strange.

"_Master." _The voice of his pet echoed through the emptiness. _"Master. Master. Master. Master." _

"Oh be quiet, I'm right here…"

"_MASTER!!!" _Her cry of pain was murder to his ears.

"Pet!" He hissed, feeling helpless. No one answered. "Kagome…" He sighed as he felt alone once again in the empty darkness.

"_Situation A! Unlock limited release control system to level one. Activate the Cromwell initiative! Your Master Hellsing commands it!"_

Master? She is here too? He hissed in delight.

"_Acknowledge my approval!" _She ordered_. "Alucard!!!"_

His body started to gain new life as he called upon new blood to enter his body and revive him.

"Limited release approval is confirmed! Releasing control art restriction system to level one."

He smirked while standing on the floor, wearing his new blood red jumpsuit. He looked at his hands and flexed them to check its strength. His grin widened in excitement. Now to make that man pay for taking what was his-- He turned his head and looked beside him. He growled when he did not see her on the wall anymore, nor did he see the raven haired man. Where is she?

The busted window behind him caught his attention. He slowly walked towards it and looked down, expecting to see a splattered body on the ground. He frowned when he did not see anything but grass. He looked up and his frown quickly changed to an expression of pure amusement. He couldn't help but let a deep rumble of joy escape his lips.

"Marvelous!" He smiled, his fang poking out from under his pale lips. He watched as his pet was engaging the man in midair. The sparks of their clashes causing his body to shiver from their raw power. He stared at her white wings intensely. "So _that's_ what her power was… Delicious." He licked his lips. He figured it was best to leave them alone for now, so he dissolved into the darkness and appeared on the roof of the build, were Incognito was.

"You--!! Why?" He growled.

"The bloody tower has revived me." He told him. "Now, what technique should I use to send you to hell for all eternity?"

"Sett! God of chaos who dwells within me. Consume this vampire with the flames of hell!" He body started to glow blue and a large serpent type creature burst forth and roared. Sett? He summoned _him_? He chuckled. This should be interesting. Thunder boomed into the background as the lighting creature charged him.

"That's the way of a true A-class vampire!" He smirked, enjoying every minute of it. "At last I found a suitable creature to battle!" The snake shrilled and charged him again, mouth wide. He laughed and caught him with his hands, keeping his mouth open. The monster charged up a purple blast of energy and it burst from his prided mouth. "Is that all you got!?" He gloated, getting hit by the attack with full force, but he did not feel anything. "Even after you awakened that dried up hell demon, and take him into your body? Is this really all the power you can muster!?" He laughed again. The snake disappeared, revealing Incognito a few feet away from him.

"I will devour your body and soul. Your powers will become mine and you shall serve Sett for all eternity." Can't argue with that…

He called upon Sett again, but this time he was ready. Eyes surrounded his body as he summoned his own demonic dog familiars. They morphed into his arms and he hissed in delight. He blocked the charge attack with one of his familiars while the other arm made its own offensive. It bit its body and started chewing it like a bone. This went on for several attacks as nether gave up on the assault, both taking large amount of damage.

He laughed as he landed on the rubble of the once wondrous building. Whatever was left after the clash was in flames. To say he was impressed by his power was an understatement, but to call him an equal was going too far.

"It seems you are not just a weakling after all." Incognito complimented him, standing just a few feet in front of him while they both were surrounded by the wall of flame. "But you will never defeat me, for I am infused with the power of the most ancient god! I welcome eternal pain!" He gloated.

"You have such disgusting taste. Is pain is truly your pleasure? Then I will grant your wish. I will send you to a world were all you will know is pain!" He smirked. "But don't let my fun end too quickly. Come on." He taunted him. "What are you going to do?" He questioned. "Show me." He ordered. "Hurry!" His blood started to rush through his veins from excitement. "Hurry!" He hissed. "Hurry!" He trembled in amusement. "Hurry--" He watched helplessly, as a white blur showed out of nowhere, running across their path and then disappeared. "Uh…?"

"AHH!!" Incognito screamed in pain, and then combusted, bursting into ash and crumbling onto the floor.

"What the hell??" His stared in disbelief. A soft laugh entered his ears and he turned, only to come face to face with his servant. "He was mine…" He glared at her.

"Didn't see your name on him." She smirked, her white energy blade disappeared. "And don't say it was, he was naked, I would have seen it if you wrote your name on him." Her wings twitched in joy and she gave another small laugh, obviously enjoying herself. "Glad to see your okay, Master."

"Hmm…" He gave a soft laugh and slowly strolled over to her. He raised his hand and patted her on the head in praise. "Good girl." Instead of pushing him away, she blushed and gave him a bright smile, which surprised him.

Suddenly a bright light came upon them and he hissed as his skin started to tingle. What--? He watched in amazement as the flame fizzled out. He looked up and squinted, through the bright light he could see people floating towards them. He instinctively got in front of her, growling in warning. A small hand touched his arm. He looked down, seeing her shake her head.

"Its alright, I know them."

"Kagome!!!" A young voice shouted. An orange blur whizzed past him, faster then he could detect, and slammed into her stomach. She gave a small laugh and pulled out the attacking creature.

"Shippo!" She cried in joy, holding out a small demon like child with a furry tail, pointy ears, and small angelic wings.

"I missed you." He whined and hugged her neck. She smiled and patted his back in a comforting manner.

"I missed you too…"

Two other angelic being floated down towards them, one male and one female, they landing softly beside her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Kagome." The male, wearing purple monk robes said.

"You have grown much since we last saw you." The woman, wearing a Kimono spoke.

"Miroku! Sango! It's great to see you! Why are you guys here?" She gave them a hug, while still holding the fox child.

"We came to get you of course, damned woman." A gruff voice spoke behind them.

"Inuyasha!" She spoke his name, a bright smile on her face.

"It is as he says, Kagome." The woman voiced. "We are here to take you to heaven." Heaven? Does that mean he will no longer see her? He resisted the urge to flinch as a pain hit his chest.

"Heaven?" For some reason she sounded unsure.

"Yes. You defeated Naraku once again, and stopped the destruction of the Earth by killing Incognito, who summoned Sett into his body. By doing that you have paid your debit, and can come with us to heaven." Miroku explained.

"Yeah!" Shippo puffed out his chest. "They sent us to get you! Isn't that great!? You can be with us now! You don't have to be lonely every again!" His tail started to wag back and forth in joy.

"Shippo…" Her expression softened as she looked upon the cheerful child.

"Come on Kagome, let's go!" He floated out of her arms, and took her finger within his little hand. He started to float away, while dragging her into the air towards the place where the light came from. No doubt where the portal to heaven is at for them to return. "There are so many things I want to show you! It's great! There are rides and toys. I want to teach you some tricks I learned!! You might be able to do them too, _if_ you get as good as me!!" He gloated. She laughed at his spirited attitude. The sound made his ears twitch. She seems… happy.

He looked away, not wanting to see how happy she was, being with them. She is really going to leave. He already lost her before, because of his own foolishness, and now that he finally got her back, she was going to leave. He was never going to see her again. That fact made his body feel numb, and his blood run cold. An empty feeling started to pool in his stomach and he felt… sad.

He almost laughed at the thought. Him? Sad? He hasn't felt that way in a long, long, time. To think, Alucard the great Vampire, would actually feel this way towards another being-- An angel, of all things. Damn…

What the hell is going on? What's wrong with him? Why does it bother him that she will leave him? He snorted. He will just miss the amusement she gives him, that's all. He will miss the times they use to drink together. The way she always seems to make him laugh. How she entertains him. How her voice always calms him, or how her laughs and cries of anger make him feel better.

Is he-- Is he _actually _going to miss her? He tried to deny it, but he was just fooling himself. He will miss her. The days he spent without her, after he chased her away, was something he would not like to live through again. The days and nights were long. Surrounded by stillness. The only joy he got was from annoying his master. He sighed.

Yes, he will miss her…

"I'm sorry Shippo, but if I could, I would like to stay here." His breath caught in his throat. What did she say?

"Kagome? Why?" The child sounded hurt by this.

"What the hell are you saying, damned woman!? We came all the way here to get you!" The white haired, red clothed loudmouth, barked.

"I know, but I would like to stay here, on Earth."

"Isn't this what you've been waiting for, Lady Kagome? To be free and be able to join us?" The monk asked.

"You're right. I have been wanting this for a long time, but--" She sighed "You have been watching me this whole time, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to--"

"Then you know why I wish to stay…" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and smiled. What--?

"Woman!" The dog barked. "We came all the way here and you're not even going to come with us!?"

"Inuyasha, I think it would be best to respect Kagome's wishes." The female spoke up.

"Like hell I will!!" He was obviously upset. He smirked, enjoying watching the dog work himself into a rage.

"Inuyasha…" His pet softly walked up to him. She raised her hand and gently pressed it against his cheek. That shut the mutt up instantly, causing a blush to appear across his nose. "Please?"

"Feh." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. She giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Whatever…" He mumbled. "Come on, let's get out of here. The portal will close soon." He warned, while flying into the air, using his white wings. He stopped a few feet above them and looked down. "Well? Hurry!" He started barking orders.

"I'll miss you, Lady Kagome." The Monk smiled.

"We'll be watching…" The woman also smiled and they both took to the sky, before stopping beside the dog, waiting for the kit to say his goodbyes as well.

"Kagome…" Tears started to weld into the kits eyes. "I'll miss you!!" He wailed.

"Shippo…" She reaching up, and patted his head to comfort him. "It's alright to feel sad."

"Kagome! I'll come visit you whenever I can! Promise!"

"I'll make sure too keep an eye out for you."

He grinned, showing off his small fangs, defiantly feeling better. He then flew away to join the others.

"You can't come back, stupid! You're not allowed!" The dog burst his bubble of hope.

"Shut up Inuyasha! I can do whatever I want!!" He stuck his tongue out at him. "Unlike you, Suru likes me!" He gloated.

"That's it!!" He roared.

"Ah!" The fox cried, while being chased by the angry pup.

He chuckled at the sight, finding it rather amusing. Soon the chase went skyward and the two flew out of sight. The monk and woman shook their heads in disappointment. They then turned towards them and waved to her.

"Bye guys." She waved back, while watching them float into the sky before disappearing, taking the blinding light with them. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Come." He spoke behind her. "We shall go home."

"Yes, Master." She turned around and smiled.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, causing them to flush a rosy color. He smirked at the image, finding it rather strange to see her blush from a mere touch.

"Please, call me Alucard."

"Yes… Alucard." The blushed spread across her ears and down her neck.

"_The day that I call you by your name, is the day that I am free."_

He smiled, deciding he liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. He ran his thumb over the pink appendage, and he couldn't help but lick his own pale lips. He slowly lowered himself, and finally took what was his. She immediately froze, and gasped in surprise. He smirked and took the opportunely to explore her mouth, she so graciously opened for him. He growled in delight as he tasted her. Soon, she gave in to him and returned the kiss. He hissed, and pulled her closer to his body.

He was overpowered by the feeling of pure excitement, and accidentally nicked her lower lip with his sharp fangs. Instantly, his body was filled with tingles, as pleasure overflowed his senses. He hungrily deepened the kiss, wanting more. Suddenly she pulled back, and he groaned in persist.

"Alucard…" She whispered his name, snapping him out of his blood crave. He smirked and bent down, pressing his lips onto her throat. She was his, and no one was going to take her away from him, not even Hellsing. He slowly trailed his tongue across her rapidly beating pulse. "Ah…" She shivered and her cheeks got flushed. His smirk grew, his fangs pressing against her neck. He could practically feel her beating heart pounding against his ears.

"Come." He whispered against her skin. He carefully picked her up, holding her in one arm. "We shall share a drink tonight, to celebrate your return."

"I'm not on the menu." She immediately assumed that's what he meant. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it…" His fang poked out of his lips, and gleam appeared in his once dull eyes. It seems that he finally tamed the beast…

She was his pet. She was his joy. She was his happiness. And her name was… Kagome.

_Fin~_

_

* * *

_

_**NOTE:**_ Yay it's finally finished! I hope you all liked it. And before you all ask, there will not be a sequel, but I _**MIGHT**_ make another additional comical chapter that shows how they act around each other after that point, but don't get your hopes too high or expect it anytime in the near future… I have other stories I have to bring my attention to, Sorry.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


End file.
